Let Me Love You
by Inuyashagrl101
Summary: Kagome's the new girl at Shikon High and everyone immediately takes notice of her, especially the top jock Inuyasha. Unfortunately, Kagome could care less for Inuyasha. But with a new life in Tokyo, there's bound to be new beginnings.
1. Chapter 1: Big News

**A/N: **Heyy guys! I thought up the story line for this story a few weeks ago but with everything else going on in my life right now I haven't had the time to really think it through, write it out, and type it up. Okay, well I don't really know where the inspiration for this story came from, I just sort of thought of it, but I hope I live up to my reputation.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

Ages

Kagome Higurashi- 17

Ayumi Adachi - 17

Let Me Love You, Chapter 1

Palm Springs, California - August 24, Mid Morning

"Kagome! Come down here, I have something for you!"

"Coming mom!"

Kagome typed one more thing to her best friend, Ayumi, before she got up from her computer chair and made her way out of her room. She skipped down the stairs excitedly because she had an idea of what her mother had for her. A birthday present. Today was Kagome's seventeenth birthday and she's been looking forward to it all summer.

Kagome made it down the stairs and she looked in the kitchen, living room, game room, and bathroom of the first floor of their house but she didn't find any trace of her mother anywhere.

"Mom?" She called through the rooms. "Where are you?"

"I'm out here!" Kameko, Kagome's mom, called from the front yard.

A smile crossed Kagome's features as excitement started bubbling in her stomach. She bounded to the front door and opened it excitedly. Once she opened the door, her jaw dropped to the ground. In the driveway was a fire engine red metallic BMW M6 Convertible. The bright California sun was shining right down on it, making the car sparkle and shine. Kameko was standing next to it with a huge smile on her face. Kagome slowly closed the door behind her and approached the beautiful car.

"Oh. My. Kami." She gasped. "It's beautiful,"

"Did I get you the right color? I over heard you and Ayumi talking on the phone last week-"

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Kagome screamed as she launched herself into her mother's arms. "It's exactly what I wanted!"

Kameko laughed as Kagome pulled away from her. "Well, take a good look. Make sure everything's perfect."

Kagome beamed as she slowly inspected the car. Fire engine red…check. BMW M6 Convertible…check. Metallic…check. Tan leather interior…check. All that was missing was a hot California girl driving it. Kagome stood at the driver's side door and looked at her mother with a pleading look seeping into her midnight blue eyes.

Kameko smiled. "Go for it,"

Kagome's face lit up and she quickly climbed into the driver's seat. The key was already in the ignition, so she grabbed it and twisted it, making the engine purr to life. A huge smile spread across Kagome's face and she soon turned off the car, thanked her mom again, and ran back to her room to tell Ayumi everything. (**CaliGirl101** - Kagome, LittleMissSunshine23 - Ayumi)

**CaliGirl101: OMG!!! Ayumi u will never guess what my mom got me for my birthday!**

LittleMissSunshine23: oohh did she get u a hot guy?

**CaliGirl101: lol no but she got me the next best thing. A BMW M6 Convertible!**

LittleMissSunshine23: no way!

**CaliGirl101: yeah way and it has everything I told u I wanted last weekend**

LittleMissSunshine23: seriously?!

**CaliGirl101: yep. It's fire engine red, metallic, has a tan leather interior…it's gorgeous!**

LittleMissSunshine23: well what r u doing sitting at ur computer talking to me?! get out there and give it a test drive!

**CaliGirl101: I know, I know but I can't drive around a gorgeous new car by myself can I?**

LittleMissSunshine23: r u implying something? )

**CaliGirl101: I most certainly am implying something, u have to come with me**

LittleMissSunshine23: thank u thank u thank u kags! ur the best!

**CaliGirl101: lol I know, just be ready in twenty minutes I'll be there to pick u up**

LittleMissSunshine23: yes ma'am

_LittleMissSunshine23 has signed off_

_**CaliGirl101 has signed off**_

Kagome turned off her computer and got up to get changed out of her pajamas, since it was still ten o'clock. She leafed through her closet and found a white denim miniskirt and held it up.

"Works for me," She said as she threw it down on her bed. "Now I just need a top."

Kagome closed her closet doors and went to her dresser and searched through the drawers. She came across a light pink, short sleeved, Aeropostal shirt that said 'Aeropoastal' in shiny silver cursive letters across the chest and had dark pink butterflies around the logo.

She grabbed the shirt out of the drawer and put it on the bed above the skirt.

"Looks good to me." She said as she quickly shed her pajamas and got dressed into the new outfit.

Kagome ran to her closet and threw on her silver metallic heels. She ran a brush through her raven hair until it shined and she ran back down the stairs.

"Mom! I'm taking the BMW for a test drive with Ayumi!" Kagome called through the house

Kameko emerged from the kitchen just in time to see Kagome heading toward the front door.

"Kagome wait! There's something I need to tell you!" She said

"Okay mom can't it wait until I get back?" Kagome asked

"Yes, I suppose it can." Kameko sighed

"Thanks mom, I'll be back in a few hours." Kagome said as she grabbed her white Louie Vuitton purse with the rainbow symbols on it (you know what I mean right?)

"Okay dear, have fun." Kameko said just as Kagome left the house.

Kagome ran out of the house and right to her new baby. The BMW. An excited squeal escaped her lips as she walked around to the driver's side and climbed in. She got herself settled on the leather seat and twisted the key again. The engine purred and Kagome got a firm grip on the steering wheel. She carefully backed out of the driveway and started down the road toward Ayumi's house. As she drive, Kagome noticed that the ride was surprisingly smooth, a lot different then her old Blazer.

Kagome drove for fifteen minutes before reaching Ayumi's house. She parked on the side of the street in front of her house and honked the horn a few times. Ayumi emerged from the front door of her house and her jaw dropped to the ground once she saw Kagome sitting in her new car.

"Hey Ayumi! You might wanna pick your jaw up so we can show this baby off!" Kagome called to her with a laugh.

Ayumi snapped out of her trance and made her way to the passenger door. She stood there for a minute, taking in everything, before she opened the door and slid into the seat next to Kagome.

"So? What do ya think?" Kagome asked as she pulled away from the sidewalk and steadied herself on the road.

Ayumi put her seatbelt on and placed her brown and blue Vera Bradley purse on the floor by her feet. She turned to Kagome with a huge smile gracing her features.

"Wow Kags, this car is incredible," Ayumi said excitedly.

"I know, I love it." Kagome replied as she drove down the road. "So where should we go first?"

Ayumi placed her index finger on her chin as she thought of places they could go.

"The mall!" They both said in unsion as they laughed.

5:21 PM

Kagome pulled back into her driveway and parked as she got out of the BMW. She walked back into the house and was met with her mother sitting on the living room couch.

"Um, hey mom," Kagome said as she slowly closed the door. "Is something wrong?"

"Sweetie why don't you sit down," Kameko said as she motioned toward the seat next to her.

Kagome's forehead creased with confusion and worry as she cautiously sat down next to Kameko. Kameko turned toward her daughter and took a deep breath.

"Kagome, we're moving." She said calmly.

Kagome sat there as her mother's words sunk in one by one.

"We're what?" She asked as her voice raised in volume slightly.

"We're moving," Kameko repeated.

"Mom why?" Kagome asked as she stood up.

"Because my job has transferred me to a new job in Tokyo, Japan." She replied

"Wait, so we're not moving to another state or anything, we're moving to the other side of the globe?!" Kagome yelled, "When did you figure this out and why didn't you tell me?!"

"I found out last week and I didn't tell you because I wanted you to enjoy your last week with your friends."

"Mom! I don't wanna move!"

"Honey calm down, you're going to love it in Tokyo and they have a great school."

"No mom, I love it _here_ and I go to a great school _here_ in Palm Springs!"

"Well Kagome you don't really have a choice, we're moving to Tokyo and that's how it's going to be."

"Mom! That's so not fair! You didn't even tell me until what? Five minutes ago? And you expect me to break this to all my friends?!"

"Sweetie just relax, we're leaving on Monday and the moving van is coming tomorrow."

Kagome took a deep breath and tried to compose herself.

"So I only have two days to say goodbye to everyone?" Kagome asked

Kameko nodded. "I'm sorry darling, I should've told you sooner."

"Yeah, you should've," Kagome muttered. "But it's not your fault so I can't blame you for it."

Kameko stood and enveloped Kagome in a warm hug. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Kagome pulled away and went up to her bedroom…

**To be continued…**

**A/N: **Okay everyone, that was chapter 1. What do you think? Do you think I should continue with it? Make sure you're being completely honest with me and if you don't like it, then all you have to do is tell me.

Luv Ya!,

Inuyashagrl101 J


	2. Chapter 2: Drowning In Boxes & Sharpies

**A/N: **Hi everyone! I'm back and I've got chapter 2 ready for you to read. Well, I'm sooo relieved that everyone seems to like this story so far. I was afraid this story would be a total dud and that it would ruin my hard-earned reputation, but it's been going over pretty well so far. Well before we start, I want to say thanx to all my awesome readers and reviewers. You guys are the best and an author couldn't ask for better.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

Let Me Love You, Chapter 2

Last Time

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Kagome pulled away and went up to her bedroom…

Now - Friday, August 24, Mid Evening

"You're what?!" Ayumi, Yukie, and Eri said in unison.

Kagome was laying on her bed and she decided she'd better tell her friends that she was moving. So, she four wayed them (yes, it's possible because I have it on my phine and I've done it before).

"I'm moving," Kagome repeated sadly.

"But why?" Eri asked.

"Because my mom got transferred out of Palm Springs and over to Tokyo." She explained with a sigh.

"I can't believe you're leaving us," Yukie said.

"I'm sorry guys, but it's not like I have a choice," Kagome said as she rolled over onto her back and stared at the ceiling. "And if I did, you guys know I'd stay."

"Well, it actually seems sort of fitting," Ayumi said.

"What?" Kagome, Eri, and Yukie asked in unsion.

"Well think about it, Kagome's Japanese right?"

"Yeah," Kagome replied.

"And you were born in Tokyo right?"

"Well, yeah,"

"Well then there you go, it'll be like going home."

"No it won't," Kagome said. "I only lived in Tokyo until I was two, so it's not like I remember anything about it. Besides, your all Japanese too but I don't see any of you moving back there."

"Yeah, I guess you do have a point." Ayumi replied, giving up on the point she was trying to make.

"Exactly." Kagome said. "I'm gonna miss California," She sighed.

"Oh, so you'll miss California but you won't miss your best friends?" Eri asked, pretending to sound appalled.

Kagome giggled. "Of course I'll miss you guys too, how could I not?"

"Good point, we are pretty amazing." Yukie said.

They all laughed.

"But seriously guys, I will really miss you." Kagome said.

"We'll miss you too Kags!" They all said loudly.

Kagome laughed again. "I'm gonna miss our weekly GNO nights too."

"Speaking of that, we totally need to get together. Especially since you're leaving on Monday." Eri said.

"Okay, but when? We can't tomorrow because the moving van is coming and my mom's forcing me to stay and help pack everything up." Kagome pointed out.

"We'll go out on Sunday night then," Yukie chimed in. "You're not doing anything on Sunday are you?"

"Nope, I'm free Sunday."

"Then it's settled," Ayumi said. "We'll have our last GNO on Sunday."

"Sounds like a plan," Kagome said as she rolled onto her side and traced the pattern of her comforter. "Where should we go?"

They were all silent for a few minutes as they thought of places they could go, mainly places they _haven't _gone yet.

"We could try to get into HotSpot." Ayumi suggested.

"Yeah!" They all said in unison.

"Ayumi you're a genius!" Eri said happily.

"You finally noticed," Ayumi replied. "I'm more then just dark curly hair and sparkling brown eyes you know."

"Oh brother." They all groaned.

"Eri don't compliment her anymore, it just makes her ego bigger." Kagome said with a giggle.

"Well can you blame me?" Ayumi countered. "Plus, it's not like I'm the only one here with an ego the size of California and Japan put together."

"True." They all agreed.

"But guys, it's gonna be next to impossible to get into HotSpot, it's always packed." Kagome said.

"Maybe, but you know that we're irresistible to the male species so it shouldn't be a problem getting past the bouncers." Yukie said.

"Especially when we're wearing our party clothes," Eri added. "They'll be eating out of the palms of our hands."

Kagome smiled at that thought. And even better, the bouncers at HotSpot were always rumored to be gorgeous and, of course, muscular.

"So is it a deal?" Ayumi asked.

"Yeah, it's definitely a deal." Kagome replied as a wicked smile spread across her face. "Plus, I'd better live dangerously while I can before I move to the 'Land of the Propers'where my mom'll force me to be a good girl."

Eri, Ayumi, and Yukie gasped.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Kagome groaned. "I hate having to be good, it's way too boring."

"Well, I'm sure not everyone in Tokyo abide by the rules," Ayumi said.

"Uh, yeah." Eri agreed quickly.

"Are you guys kidding?" Kagome said. "I've had to look up things about Tokyo for school projects before and it's practically 'Goody-Goody Central'."

"Well then you'll have to change that," Yukie said. "You'll be just what that city needs."

"But it won't be the same without you guys with me." Kagome said.

"Awww," They all purred. "Thanks Kags, it won't be the same without you here either."

Kagome giggled. "At least I'll be able to e-mail all of you."

"Yeah, that's one good thing." Yukie said.

"But you so need to give us the four-one-one on everything when you get there missy." Eri said playfully.

"Yes ma'am." Kagome replied with a laugh as she glanced at her alarm clock. It read 7:17 PM.

"Sorry guys I gotta go, my mom'a calling me for dinner," Eri said. "I'll see you guys on Sunday."

"Bye Eri!" They all said loudly as she hung up.

"Listen guys, I'd better go too. I have to start boxing up all my things for tomorrow," Kagome said. "See you Sunday."

"Bye Kags!" Ayumi and Yukie said as she hung up.

Kagome sat up on her bed and put her phone back on the reciever. She looked around her room - the white walls with different color polka dots everywhere, the cream colored carpet, her big oak desk and her white desktop computer that was decorated with random stickers, her dressers - and she realized how much she was going to miss this room. _Her _room. She sighed as she got up off her bed and pulled out the stack of boxes that her mom gave her to put her things in. She grabbed her hair brush and a hair tie and she pulled her raven tresses back into a messy high ponytail. Kagome walked over to her computer desk and pulled out her pack of Sharpie markers that contained almost every color of the rainbow. Kagome sat down in the sea of boxes with her Sharpies.

"Let's do this." She said as she un capped a red Sharpie.

Kagome stood and marveled at her work. It took her three and a half hours, but she finally got all of her things boxed and labeled.

"Phew, that's what I call a workout." Kagome sighed as she wiped her forehead with the back of her hand.

She glanced at her watch, since her alarm clock was all packed away, and it read 10:49 PM.

"I'm so going to bed," She said as she changed into a pair of pajamas that wasn't packed away yet.

Omce she was dressed, Kagome collapsed onto her soft bed and almost instantly fell asleep…

**To be continued…**

**A/N: **Alright, that was chapter 2. Not the most exciting chapter I know, but next chapter will be better. Well, thanx for reading and don't forget to review or PM me!

Luv Ya!,

Inuyashagrl101 (:


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome To Hell

**A/N: **Bonjour chacun! Don't mind me, I just like speaking French. Hehehe! Well anywho, I'm back and I have chapter 3 ready for you guys to read. I just finished editing it and typing it up today and it took me a while to write all this out so that's why it's been a little bit since this story's been updated. Okay, well thanx to all my readers and reviewers! Oh one more thing, sometimes if I'm trying to describe a dress, shoes, or any accessories I'll put a link to a picture of it in parenthesis so all you have to do is copy and paste the link and you can see what I'm trying to describe. Alright, well let's get to the main attraction!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

Let Me Love You, Chapter 3

Last Time

Once she was dressed, Kagome collapsed onto her soft bed and almost instantly fell asleep…

Now - Monday, August 27, Mid Morning

Kagome leaned her head back on the seat as she gazed out the window at the fleecy white clouds. She'd been on the plane to Tokyo since eight o'clock this morning and it was now ten thirty.

'_Only eleven more hours…' _Kagome sighed in her head. _'Great…'_

"Honey, lighten up," Kameko said, obviously noticing her daughter's scowl. "Once we get to Tokyo I'm sure you'll love it."

Kagome sighed melodramatically. "Doubt it."

Kameko sighed in defeat and whispered something that sounded like 'Dramaqueen.' under her breath.

Kagome turned her gaze to her mother. "Look mom, I'm not mad at you. I'm just mad that I had to leave the only place I've ever known. Besides, can you honestly expect me to be happy about leaving everything behind?"

"No and I'm not expecting that from you. I just want you to have an open mind." Kameko replied.

"Okay, I'll try to give Tokyo a chance." Kagome said. _'As long as it gets you off my back.' _

"That's my girl." She said as she placed her hand over Kagome's.

Kagome smiled as she returned her attention to the clouds. She soon found herself thinking about last night when she went to HotSpot with Ayumi, Eri, and Yukie.

_-Flashback-_

"_Alright girls, get your flirty faces on," Yukie said as Kagome parked the BMW. "We're going in."_

_All four of the girls piled out of the car after checking their hair and make up in the rearview mirrors. They all strutted to the enterance, spike heels clicking on the blacktop, and they went to get in line. They waited at the back of the line for about twenty minutes and it only moved a few inches. _

"_At this rate we'll be dea by the time we get to the door." Ayumi whispered._

"_Well then we'll have to break out plan B." Kagome whispered back._

_Wicked smiles crossed all their faces as they exchanged glances. Kagome tapped the guy in front of them on the shoulder and they all put on their best flirty faces. The man turned around and took a good long look at the four girls in front of him._

"_Um, excuse me but me and my friends are tourists from Japan and we only have one more night in California so would you be so kind as to let us cut in front of you? We'd very much appreciate it." Kagome said in her best Japanese accent._

_The man smirked as he looked Kagome up and down, taking in her short shirt and low cut top. _

"_Yeah, sure you can." He replied._

_The girls' faces lit up as he stepped out of the way to let them in front of him._

"_Thank you so much." They all said in unison as they fluttered their eyelashes. _

"_One more thing," He said._

"_Yes?" Kagome asked._

"_Can I buy you a drink?"_

_-End Flashback-_

Kagome smiled at the memory.

'_That guy was so cute,' _She purred to herself. _'He had good taste in drinks too.'_

Kagome reached into the pocket of her miniskirt and pulled out her pink Razor to check her voice mail http://images. It said she had one new voice mail from Eri, Ayumi, and Yukie. Kagome's smile broadened as she hit the 'play' button.

"Hi Kags!" Eri's, Ayumi's, and Yukie's voices said. "You're probably still on the plane and you've only been gone three hours but we miss you already! Make sure you e-mail us when you get to Tokyo! Bye!"

Kagome smiled at her phone as she saved the message and replaced the phone back in her pocket.

"Hello Miss, may I get you anything?" An attendent said from the isle.

'_Yes, you can get me off this plane.' _Kagome thought. "Um, can I get some champagne?" She aske,d looking at her mother for approval.

Kameko nodded subtly. "I'll have one too."

"I'll be right back with those." The woman said as she bustled down the isle.

A few minutes later, the attandent returned with two glasses of champagne.

"Here you go ladies," She said as she handed them each a glass. "If you need anything else, just hit the call button."

Kagome thanked her and chugged her champagne. _'I'm gonna need a few more of these.'_

At the Tokyo Airport

Kagome held her suitcases and followed her mother to the payphone so they could call a taxi to take them to the new house. She looked around and saw signs with Japanese writing on them and people hugging and talking. She could hear everyone speaking in rapid Japanese that she could barely understand. Even her own mother was speaking Japanese.

"Arigato," Kameko said as she hung up the phone. "The taxi will be here ASAP."

"Joyful." Kagome said sarcastically as she continued to scan the airport for something that looked familiar. Nope. Nothing was familiar in the least.

Tuesday, August 28, Early Morning

Kagome grabbed her backpack, checked herself in the mirror, and headed out the door to her first day at Shikon High.

"Great, I get to walk to school. More joy." She mumbled as she walked down the sidewalk. "It's a good thing the school's only four blocks away."

Kagome pulled out her schedule and read it over a few times. She wasn't paying attention and ended up running right into someone else, sending the girl's books everywhere.

"Oh my Kami, I'm so sorry!" Kagome apologized as she bent to help the girl pick up her books.

"Don't worry about it, it's fine." She replied.

Kagome stood and handed the books back to the girl. She was actually really pretty. She had long brown hair that was pulled back into a high ponytail, long legs, lightly tanned skin, and coffee brown eyes to top it all off.

"I'm Sango," She said as she held out her hand.

"I'm Kagome," Kagome replied as she shook Sango's hand.

"Oh! You must be the new girl!" Sango said happily.

"Uh, yeah that's me." Kagome replied.

"C'mon, I'll walk you to the school."

"Okay." Kagome said as she followed Sango down the sidewalk.

They walked for a few more minutes before Shikon High came into view. The girls stood in the front courtyard of the school and watched people swarm everywhere.

"Welcome to hell." Sango said with a smile.

'_Tell me about it.' _Kagome groaned silently…

**To be continued…**

**A/N: **Well? What'd ya think? Well, Kagome made it to Tokyo unscathed…for now and she even made a new friend. In the next chapter Kagome meets everyone else, well everyone meets Kagome. Pleeze review or PM me!

Luv Ya 4evur!,

Inuyashagrl101 (:


	4. Chapter 4: Fight Fire With Fire

**A/N: **Hi again! Wow, this chapter took me forever to write out on paper. Probably because it's 17 ½ pages when it's writen on paper. Phew! My hand is still cramped up from all that writing. Looks like I won't be writing for a few days…or weeks. Hehehe! It took my editors forever to read it and get back to me about it too. And I don't mean _real _editors, my editors are just my friends really but I like to pretend I have real editors. Hehehe! Well anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanx to all my wonderful readers and reviewers!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

Let Me Love You, Chapter 4

Last Time

"Welcome to hell." Sango said with a smile.

'_Tell me about it.' _Kagome groaned silently…

Now - Tuesday, August 28

"Hey Sango!" A girl shouted as she ran toward Sango and Kagome.

"Hey Ayame!" Sango replied. "Ayame, this is Kagome. Kagome, this is my friend Ayame."

Kagome looked at Ayame and smiled. She was really pretty too with her red-brown hair that was pulled up into high pigtails, medium skin that was splashed with freckles, and bright emerald eyes.

"Oh, you're the new girl right?" Ayame asked with a smile that showed off her straight white teeth.

"That's me," Kagome replied as she returned the smile.

"Well I hope you came prepared because this school is a living hell."

"So I've heard," Kagome said as she cast a sidelong glance at Sango. "I can take it no problem."

"Good cause we gotta get going if we wanna make it to first period on time." Sango said.

'_Feels like I'm going to the firing squad.'_ Kagome thought as she, Sango, and Ayame headed toward the enterance of Shikon high.

The inside of the school was even more hectic then the outside, if that was even possible. The lobby was filled with students talking, walking, laughing, and catching up with each other since they've only been in school for a few days.

"Geez, think it can be anymore crowded?" Kagome asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, welcome to our world." Sango said with a smiles. "Where's your locker?"

"Um, I'm number two-seventy-six."

"No way! I'm two-seventy-five!"

"Awesome!"

"Let's go."

Kagome smiled brightly as she followed sango down the junior hall and to their lockers. Once Kagome had her locker settled, she was off to her forst class which just happened to be Sango's first class too. The girls walked into class and everyone was already in their seats and the teacher was typing something on his computer. Sango smiled and winked at Kagome as she turned and took her seat as well. Kagome took a deep breath and approached the teacher's desk.

"Um, hi," Kagome started. "I'm Kagome Higurashi and I'm new here."

The teacher, Mr. Kimura, turned away from his computer and took a good look at Kagome.

"Ah yes, there's been quite a buzz about you Miss Higurashi." He replied.

"Really?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, the students are very excited to have a new classmate from the other side of the world."

"Well here I am."

"Here you are," He said with a smile as he stood from his desk. "Why don't we introduce you to the other students, yes?"

Kagome smiled and nodded as Mr. Kimura walked around and stood next to her.

"Students, this is our new girl that I'm sure you've all been excited to meet. Her name is Kagome Higurashi and I expect you all to treat her with respect and make her feel welcome."

Kagome looked around the room and at all the people staring back at her with facination gleaming in their eyes.

'_Geez, you'd think they never saw a girl before.' _Kagome thought as she smiled politely.

"You can sit over there inbetween Inuyasha and Sango." Mr. Kimura said as he pointed to an empty seat with Sango on the left and a boy with long silver hair on the right.

Kagome nodded and walked down the isle and sat down next to Sango and the boy she assumed was Inuyasha.

"Dude, the new girl's hott!" Inuyasha's best friend, Miroku, whispered.

"I know," Inuyasha whispered back with a mischievous grin. "And she's gonna be mine."

"Good luck, I heard that she didn't even wanna come here."

"Where'd you hear that?"

"My mom and Mrs. Higurashi apparently graduated together and her mom transferred to the same building that my mom works at and they've been talking and keeping in touch ever since she found out that they had to move, so she told my mom, my mom told me, and now I told you."

"Hm, well we'll have to see about that."

Once class was over, everyone rushed out of the room except for Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Hey," Inuyasha said with a charming smile.

Kagome turned toward him.

"Uh, hi."

"I'm Inuyasha,"

"Yeah, I sort of figured."

Inuyasha chuckled. "And you're Kagome right?"

"Yeah," Kagome replied as she slowly edged toward the door. "Look Inuyasha, I don't wanna be rude or anything but I really need to get to my next class."

"Oh, I can walk you there if you want." He offered.

"Thanks but no thanks, I'll see you around." She replied as she turned and walked away.

Shot down.

2 hours later

Kagome stood at her locker piling her new books inside so she could go to lunch. So far, the day was going pretty well all things considered. The only thing was that Inuyasha wouldn't leave her alone since first period. He'd been in all her classes and in every one of them he'd try to start up a conversation. That part she didn't mind at all, what she did mind was how it always led to him asking to walk her to her next class or something. And it wasn't only him. There was another guy named Koga that she met and he's been asking her all the same things Inuyasha has.

'_Yeesh, it's only half was through my first day and I already have guys hitting on me,' _She thought. _'That's my new record.'_

"Hey Kagome," Inuyasha said as he put one hand on Sango's locker and leaned against it.

'_Here we go again.'_ Kagome sighed in her mind.

"Hi Inuyasha." She replied as she checked herself in the mirror she hung on the inside of the door of her locker.

"You know, you look beautiful to me." Inuyasha whispered in her ear.

For some reason, this made kagome's blood boil even though it should've made her blush or something that would've been a normal reaction.

Kagome slammed her locker shut and turned to face Inuyasha. "Look Inuyasha, what do you want from me?"

A mischievous smirk swept over his face. This just made Kagome even madder because she knew exactly what he was thinking.

"You're such a pervert!" She said angrily as she stalked off toward the cafeteria.

Inuyasha easily kept in step beside her. "But I didn't even say anything."

"You didn't need to, I knew what you were thinking as soon as that stupid smirk popped up on your face."

"Oohh, someone's not having a good first day."

"Shut up! I was having a fine first day until you ruined it!"

"How did I ruin it?"  
"By being a persistant bastard!"

"I'm just trying to be friendly."

"Ha! I've only been here for four hours and I already know that you're just a popular jock who has all the girls falling all over him! And FYI, I'm not gonna be one of them!"

"It's not my fault all the women love me." He said in a cocky tone.

"I also know that you're a complete player," Kagome said. "And I'm so not falling for your stupid façade."

"What façade?"

"Don't act stupid with me, no one else might be able to but I can see right through you."

"You think you can?"

Kagome stopped and faced him. "I know I can. You don't fool my dog boy." She added as she glanced up at the two silver dog ears on the top of his head.

Kagome could tell by the look on his face that she had him beat. A victorious grin crossed her face as she turned and walked to the cafeteria.

'_My Kami, I've only been here for four hours and I already can't stand him.' _Kagome thought as she entered the cafeteria.

"Kagome over here!" Sango called as she waved her hand over her head.

Kagome smiled and walked over to the table Sango, Ayame, and a few other people she didn't know were sitting at.

"Hey guys," Kagome said as she sat down between Sango and Ayame.

"Kagome this is Kaya," Sango said as she gestured toward as shy looking girl. "And this is Mariko." She added as she gestured toward the girl sitting next to Kaya.

Kaya seemed very shy. She had blonde hair that touched the middle of her back and big hazel-green eyes that matched the color of the sweater she was wearing.

Mariko on the other hand seemed to be a social butterfly since she was turning around and talking to practically the whole cafeteria. She had jet black hair that reached the middle of her shoulder blades. But in spite of her dark hair, she had glacier blue eyes that complimented her light skin.

"It's nice to meet both of you," Kagome said with a bright smile.

"Oh my Kami! I have a feeling we're going to be the best of friends!" Mariko said excitedly.

Kagome smiled and cast a sidelong glance at Sango. Sango mouthed out "She's a little hyper." once Mariko turned around to talk to another girl at the table behind theirs.

"So how's your first day going?" Sango asked.

"Pretty good except that these two guys won't leave me alone." Kagome replied.

"I know the feeling." Sango groaned as Miroku started toward their table.

"Hey Sango, how's it going?" He asked as he smiled charmingly down at her.

"Hi Miroku," Sango sighed. "I'm good how about yourself?"

Sango looked up at him and waited for his answer but he seemed distracted by something. She looked at his eyes and saw that they were glued to her chest. She clentched her jaw, stood up, and slapped Miroku across the face. The crack from the hand-to-face contact echoed through the cafeteria but no one seemed the slightest bit bothered by it.

"Ow!" Miroku gasped as he held the now sore hand print on his face. "What the hell was that for?"

"The usual." Sango said as she sat back down. "Now go away."

"Fine, but you know you want me," He said as he leaned down and whispered in her ear. "I know I want you."

Sango rolled her eyes. "Leave before I knock out those pretty little teeth of yours."

Miroku smiled and winked as he turned and walked back to his table.

"Why did you just slap him?" Kagome asked.

"Because he's the biggest perve in the whole school and everyone knows it." Sango replied as she took a swig of her water.

"He also has the biggest crush on Sango and everyone knows that too." Ayame whispered to Kagome.

"But anyway, back to you," Sango said, steering the conversation away from herself. "Who are these two guys?"

"Well-"

Kagome was cut off by the cafeteria doors flying open and three girls strutting into the room. Everyone's eyes went right to the girls who were walking up the middle of the cafeteria, high heels clicking noisily on the tile floors.

"Who are they?" Kagome whispered to Sango.

"They're the A-class sluts," Sango whispered back. "The one on the right is Eriko, on the left is her twin sister Yuriko and last but not least we have the sluttiest slut of all the A-class sluts, in the middle is Kikyo or what we like to call her, Kinky-ho."

Kagome looked at the girls and she saw how slutty and easy they looked in their incredibly short skirts and extremely low cut tops.

"Wow, talk about easy." Kagome said, unfortunately a little too loud.

Kikyo's head snapped in Kagome's direction and she strutted over to her.

'_This is gonna be fun.' _ Kagome thought as a smile spread across her face.

"What did you just say?" Kikyo asked when she was about ten feet from Kagome's table.

Kagome stood and put her hands on her hips. "I said that you and your little friends must be very easy."

Kikyo narrowed her eyes. "And who are you to say that I'm easy?"

"It's not that hard to figure out really, I mean just look at yourself." Kagome retorted with a confident smile.

By now everyone was gathered around Kikyo and Kagome, ready for an all out catfight to go down.

"You'd better watch your back bitch." Kikyo said hotly.

"Or what?" Kagome asked.

"You'll find out."

"I'm sure I will."

Kikyo turned and walked out of the cafeteria with her little posse trailing behind her. Kagome smiled and sat back down next to Sango.

"Nice job Kags!" Sango said. "That was awesome!"

"Thanks, back in California we fight fire with fire," Kagome replied. "Did you just call me Kags?"

"Yeah, I just made it up now. Is it alright if I call you that?" She asked.

Kagome felt her heart throb with homesickness as memories of her friends back in California leaked into her mind. "Um, yeah it's fine."

"Cool." Sango said as she continued eating her lunch.

Kagome choked back the homesickness that was threatening to enter her as she picked away at her lunch…

**To be continued…**

**A/N: **Phew! Talk about a long chapter. It might not seem too long typed out, but you guys should see it writen out. It looks like I wrote a whole novel. Hehehe! Well, I hope you all liked this chapter and don't forget to review or PM me!

Luv Ya 4evur!,

Inuyashagrl101(:


	5. Chapter 5: Club Vivian

**A/N: **Bonjour! It's just me again (as always) and I have chapter 5 for you all to read. This is another really long chapter that I dreamed up and I once I started, I couldn't stop. I wanted to make this chapter long for you guys because I know you all luv it when I write insanely long chapters, but I also write long chapters so then I can fit more things into the story with a lesser amount of chapters, u follow me? Okay, well in this chapter Kagome actually sort of becomes friends with Inuyasha, if u really even wanted to call them 'friends'. Here it is and thanx to all my readers and reviewers!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

Let Me Love You, Chapter 5

To: LittleMissSunshine23; BrownEyedAngel; XxhappibunnixX

From: CaliGirl101

Subject: First Week In Tokyo

Hey girls! My first day in Tokyo was actually sort of okay. Of course it wasn't any day lounging on the beach in CA, but it wasn't as hellish as I thought it would be. How's everything back home? I hope no1 went into depression because of my leaving (jk). I met and made a few friends here in the living hell of my life and they're actually really awesome. Their names are Sango, Ayame, Moriko, Kaya, Miroku (he's sort of a friend, but not as much as the girls) and his bff Inuyasha. Inuyasha's alright (that's being extremely generous) but he won't leave me alone! He's in _all _of my classes, so there's no escaping him and he always asks me out one way or another. And I met the "A-Class Sluts" as they call them at Shikon High. Their names are Eriko (sry Eri!), her twin sis Yuriko, and my new arch enemy Kikyo. They're soooo fun to piss off! The rest of the week went pretty much the same way, Inuyasha asking me out every chance he gets, getting in little catfights w/ Kikyo, and hanging out w/ friends. This Friday night though me and Sango r gonna go out to this HUGE techno club downtown and it's called 'Club Vivian' and it's fricken HUGE (I said that already didn't I?) I'll have to take a picture of it and send it to all of u. Well that's a basic synopsis (oohh! I sound smartical! LOL!) of my first week in Japan. I'll ttys!

Some1 send out an S.O.S. for me!

Luv Ya 3!,

Kags

Now - Friday, August 31, End of School Day

Kagome stared at the clock as her chemistry teacher, Mr. Tanaka, droned on about something she couldn't understand.

"Isn't that right Miss Higurashi?" He asked suddenly.

Kagome snapped out of her trance and looked at Mr. Tanaka. "Uh, yeah sure."

"Wrong," He said with a knowing look. "Pay attention Miss Higurashi."

"Yes sir." She whispered as she sank back in her chair. _'Only ten more minutes then I can go home.' _

After ten long minutes, the bell finally sounded and Kagome grabbed her things and made a bee-line for the door. Right before she could reach the door, someone's arm came out and blocked her way. Kagome jumped back slightly as she narrowed her eyes at the silver haired boy blocking her exit.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Home, where else genius?"

"Not if I have any say in it."

"You don't have a say in anything I do." Kagome said icily.

He smirked. "You're not going anywhere until you agree to go out with me this weekend."

Kagome doubled over in a laughing fit. "You're kidding right?"

"I'm one-hundred percent serious."

"Hm, let me think…no!"

"Well then you're not going anywhere."

Kagome rolled her eyes as she ducked under his arm. "Watch me."

Almost instantly, Inuyasha was right in front of her. She jumped and gasped as she dropped her books all over the floor.

"Frick," She muttered to herself as she bent down to pick them up. When she looked at the floor, her books were gone.

"Looking for these?" Inuyasha asked as he held out her books.

"How did you…?" Kagome asked as she took back her books.

Inuyasha smiled and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Just between you and me, I'm a half demon."

"And no one else knows about this?" She whispered back.

"Nope, just you, me, and Miroku."

"Doesn't anyone ever ask about your hair, eyes, teeth-"

"Yes they do, but I just tell them I dyed my hair, I got colored contacts, and I had my teeth filed into fangs."

"And you're telling me this because…?"

"I figured that since we're gonna be dating, there shouldn't be any secrets."

Kagome coughed to hide a laugh. "You're delusional if you think _I'm _gonna go out with _you_."

He shrugged indifferently. "Call it what you will."

"But I will keep your little secret," She added. "I might be from California but that doesn't mean we're all rich bitches."

"That's good," He breathed. "Can I ask you something?"

"As long as it doesn't have to do with me going out with you, sure."

"Fair enough," He chuckled. "but I was gonna ask for your screen name."

Kagome pursed her lips as she deliberated that for a minute. Then she finally sighed. "Alright, that sounds safe."

She tore off a scrap of paper from her notebook, scribled her screen name on it, and handed it to him. "But this so doesn't mean I like you okay?"

Inuyasha chuckled as he tucked the paper into the pocket in his jeans. "You will soon enough."

"Uh, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I go now?"

He laughed again. "Sure."

Kagome smiled as she walked down the hall to her locker. Kagome didn't even realize how many people were in the halls until just now since they all stopped to stare at her.

"What?" She asked with a confused expression on her face.

"Were you just talking to Inuyasha Takahashi?" A bleach blonde girl asked.

"Yeah why?" Kagome replied.

"Because he's Kikyo's," The twins Eriko and Yuriko said as they stepped forward.

An evil smile danced across Kagome's face as she processed that. "He is is he?"

"Yeah so stay away from him."

"I don't see her name on him."

"Everyone knows he's Kikyo's, besides he'd never be interested in someone like you."

Kagome shrugged. "He seems to like me more then Kikyo."

"He's just putting on an act."

"Well in any case, Kikyo can have him. I could care less."

"Good,"

"But that so doesn't mean I'm giving up," She added as she slammed her locker shut. "I never give up."

"We'll see about that."

"Yes we will." She said as she swung her backpack into her shoulder and headed for the door.

Later That Night - 7:20 PM

Kagome closed her bedroom door and sat on her computer chair. She turned on her computer and waited as it hummed to life. Her new room was a little bigger then her old one and it came complete with a walk-in closet that she could only half fill.

'_I so need to get Tokyo clothes,' _She thought as her computer started up. _'I can't live in Tokyo without having any crazy cool Tokyo clubbing clothes.' _

Her computer finally came on just as she was sketching a Tokyo clubbing wordrobe in her head. She signed onto AIM and saw that no one was online. Just as she was about to log off, an IM popped up on her screen. (**CaliGirl101 - **Kagome; bballstar07 - Inuyasha)

bballstar07: heyy

**CaliGirl101: **heyy, I didn't expect to hear from you already

bballstar07: well in that case - surprise!

**CaliGirl101: **nice s/n, I didn't know you were on the b-ball team

bballstar07: I thought you knew I was a jock

**CaliGirl101: **well I do, I just didn't know for what sport

bballstar07: what sport did u think I played?

**CaliGirl101: **I thought you were more of a football type

bballstar07: football? seriously?

**CaliGirl101: **heyy cut me a break, it's only my first week here

bballstar07: so what are you doing this weekend?

**CaliGirl101: **I know where this is going. I WILL NOT go on a date with you!

bballstar07: why not?

**CaliGirl101: **cause I'm not into u like that

bballstar07: but you are into me right?

**CaliGirl101: **idk maybe, it's hard to tell just yet, maybe if you weren't so annoying I might actually like you

bballstar07: really?

**CaliGirl101: **maybe, that and if Kikyo wasn't into you too

bballstar07: ha! you just admitted you were into me! 

**CaliGirl101: **I'm talking hypothetically, if I did like you that way

bballstar07: uh-huh, sure you are

**CaliGirl101: **shut up dog boy!

bballstar07: is that your pet name for me?

**CaliGirl101:** I guess so

bballstar07: you know, other people have called me that but it never sounded as good as it does when you say it

**CaliGirl101:** crap!

bballstar07: what?

**CaliGirl101: **it's not supposed to sound good!

bballstar07: well it does, but only when you say it

**CaliGirl101: **then I guess I'll have to stop saying it

bballstar07: anything you say sounds good to me

**CaliGirl101: **thanx but sweet talk isn't gonna get you a date with me

bballstar07: then what will?

**CaliGirl101: **you'll have to find out for yourself

bballstar07: ooh, I like challenges

**CaliGirl101: **good cause I'm not gonna give you the answer

bballstar07: how much you wanna bet that I can get you to go out with me by the end of the week?

**CaliGirl101: **none cause it's not gonna happen

bballstar07: the year is young, a lot can happen

**CaliGirl101: **yeah but you'll need a miracle

bballstar07: miracles can happen

**CaliGirl101: **the only way you'll get to see me outside of school is if A.) we have to do a project together or B.) if you happen to run into me somewhere else

bballstar07: I'll keep my eye out for you

**CaliGirl101: **as long as you don't become a stalker

bballstar07: no, I wouldn't go to that extreme

**CaliGirl101: **but you'll go to every one in between

bballstar07: pretty much, yeah

**CaliGirl101: **great

bballstar07: what? you thought I'd give up that easily/

**CaliGirl101: **well I was kinds hoping

bballstar07: it takes more then a simple "no" to get rid of me

**CaliGirl101: **yeah I've noticed

bballstar07: so about what you said before, does Kikyo really like me?

**CaliGirl101: **that's what I heard

bballstar07: hmmm, very interesting

**CaliGirl101: **you're not seriously thinking about going after her are you?

bballstar07: nah, she's WAY too easy. I'm all about the chase, why? would that bother you?

**CaliGirl101: **do you want me to be honest or do you want me to lie?

bballstar07: well I can figure it out, so I want to hear the lie

**CaliGirl101: **okay, then no it wouldn't bother me at all

bballstar07: that would really bother you?

**CaliGirl101: **I'd be lying if I said it wouldn't

bballstar07: huh, I'll have to file that away for future study

**CaliGirl101: **oh, so now I'm a science experiment?

bballstar07: I guess you could say that if you wanted to

**CaliGirl101: **lovely, well I'd love to talk more but I g2g

bballstar07: where are you going?

**CaliGirl101: **I'm meeting up with Sango and we're going to that new techno club, Club Vivian, and I really shouldn't have told you that

bballstar07: too late, I'll get Miroku and we'll meet you there.

_bballstar07 has signed off_

"Damn him for making me say where we're going," Kagome muttered as she signed off as well. "Sango's gonna have a fit."

"You what!?" Sango yelled from the other end of the phone.

"Calm down," Kagome pleaded. "He made me tell."

"And how'd he manage to do that?" Sango asked skeptically.

"Uh…I got nothing."

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

"Sango I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to tell him where we were going."

She sighed. "It's alright, maybe it'll be…fun."

"So you're not mad?"

"I guess not."

"Thank you Sango!" Kagome yelled happily. "You're the best!"

Sango giggled. "I know, now hurry up and get ready. I'll meet you outside the club in half an hour."

"Yes ma'am!" Kagome said as they both hung up.

Kagome ran to her closet and pulled out her silver sequin halter-top mini dress and her silver metallic heels. She quickly changed and checked herself in the mirror.

"Club Vivian you better watch out cause there's a new chick in town." She whispered as she brushed her hair.

Once her hair was shining like silk, Kagome grabbed her purse, told her mother she was leaving, and waited at a nearby bus stop since she didn't feel like driving.

After a fifteen minute bus ride, Kagome arrived at Club Vivian (FYI: it's a real techno club in Tokyo). She thanked and paid the driver as she stepped off the bus and into the packed parking lot

'_I'll never be able to find anyone, this place is more packed then HotSpot.' _She thought as she walked through the crowd of people who were all trying to get to the door at once.

"Kagome!" Someone yelled over the crowd.

"Over here!" She called back to them.

All of a sudden, someone grabbed Kagome around the waist and dragged her backwards out of the crowd.

"Whoa!" She gasped as she stumbled backwards.

"Hey there," He whispered in her ear. "Told ya I'd get a date with you by the end of the week."

Kagome sighed and scowled over her shoulder at the silver haired half demon who was smiling back smugly.

"Alright Inuyasha, you rescued her from the crazy swarm of people, you can let her go now." Sango said as she walked up next to them.

"Aw, don't be jealous Sango there's plenty left for you." Inuyasha replied as he let go of Kagome and puckered his lips at Sango.

"Dream on lover boy," Sango retorted as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah dude, that's my job." Miroku said as he winked at Sango.

"You two are so gross." Sango mumbled.

"Alright people, we're here to have fun so let's go!" Kagome said excitedly as she sequins at the bottom of her dress shook and sparkled.

They all smiled at her enthusiasm and they fought to get to the front door. Once they were inside, bright multicolored lights flashed around the huge room as catchy techno music echoed through the club. Everyone inside was dancing, eating, sitting at the bar drinking, or in a corner of the club making out.

"Yeesh, talk about public displays of affection." Sango said to Kagome over the blaring music.

"Yeah I know," Kagome replied. "Let's dance!"

Sango smiled and nodded as Kagome grabbed her wrist and pulled her onto the dance floor. A catchy Japanese song blared out of the speakers as the girls danced to the music. The guys were dancing alongside Kagome and Sango, although they were just following the girls' lead. Kagome noticed and smiled as she walked in front of Inuyasha.

"Not one for dancing huh?" She asked. "Or do you just not know how to?"

"I know how to dance," Inuyasha replied quickly, a little too quickly.

Kagome raised an eyebrow at him as a smirk tugged at the corners of her lips. "Oh yeah? Then prove it."

Inuyasha's eyes seemed to grow wider. "What?"

"Show me what you got," Kagome replied as she started swaying her hips, making the sequins on her dress move with her. "I wanna see how you party here in Tokyo."

Kagome thought she was imagining it, or maybe it was the lighting, but she could've swore she saw Inuyasha blush. Inuyasha always seemed insanely confident, wait no not seemed, _was_ insanely confident. That was until just now when she asked him to dance for her.

"You gonna dance or what?" Kagome asked as she started dancing like she was before with Sango.

"Uhh," Inuyasha hesitated for a minute before his confident smile returned. "Sure, let's dance."

Inuyasha joined Kagome, Sango, and Miroku and started dancing. Much to Kagome's surprise, he was actually pretty good. Not that she'd ever let him, or anyone else for that matter, know that.

"So? How am I doing?" Inuyasha asked as they all danced and moved to the beat of the music.

"Eh, I've seen better," Kagome replied with a devious smile.

"You know I'm good," Inuyasha said confidently. "Just admit it."

"Not on your life dog boy." Kagome retorted as she hip-checked him.

Inuyasha chuckled and kept on dancing with the rest of the group. After a few more hours, Sango and Miroku bailed and went to the bar area.

"Sango, just a little while longer please?" Kagome pleaded as she held onto Sango's arm.

"Kagome we've been dancing for two hours non-stop," Sango replied. "I have to take a break for a little while, I'll be back okay?"

Kagome smiled and let go of her arm. "Alright, but you'd never last a night out with me and my other friends back in California."

Sango smiled and giggled. "Yeah I can tell. You California girls can really party."

Kagome smiled and continued dancing as Sango walked off through the sea of bodies to the bar area with Miroku. Now Kagome was left alone…with Inuyasha…in a club…at night…great. Kagome danced and she could feel Inuyasha's gaze on her. She turned toward him and sure enough, he was looking right at her.

"What?" She asked, slightly annoyed.

Inuyasha was watching the silver sequins on her dress dance around her as she moved fluidly to the funky techno beat and suddenly reality came crashing down on him.

"Huh?"

"Why are you staring at me?"

"I wasn't staring at you."

Kagome put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Okay maybe I was." He confessed.

Kagome nodded as a knowing smile came over her features. "Yeah, I knew that. What I want to know is why."

"Hmm, let me think…maybe because I _like _you." He retorted. "You've known that since day one so me staring at you shouldn't be that surprising."

Kagome mulled that over in her head for a second. "Yeah you're right. Plus, what's not to love?"

Inuyasha rolled his amber eyes and smiled. "It's getting really hot, let's take a break."

"Alright, fine." She replied as she followed him over to the bar where Sango and Miroku already saved seats for them.

"There you are!" Miroku said as Inuyasha took a seat next to him. "We thought you two would never stop!"

"Well we did," Kagome said as she took a sip of Sango's soda.

"You two were looking pretty cozy out there, you sure nothing's going on?" Sango whispered to Kagome with a suggestive smirk.

Kagome rolled her eyes and lightly shoulder-checked Sango. "Yes I'm one-hundred percent sure nothing's going on between us. You and Miroku looked pretty cozy over here."

Sango flushed a bright shade of scarlet. "No we didn't."

"Wanna bet?" Kagome replied. "If I asked anyone in this entire club if they thought you two were dating, ninety-nine percent of them would say yes."

"Yeah right." Sango said as she sipped at her soda.

"You know it's true," Kagome said with a wicked smile. "You can't deny it."

"Oh yes I can," Sango replied. "Watch me."

"I'd rather watch that guy over there." Kagome said as she nodded toward a guy who was about three-hundred yards away.

"Ooh, he _is _cute." Sango replied with a grin.

The guy looked about their age, maybe a year or two older, and he was tall, probably around six foot. He had sandy blonde hair that reached his eyes and was swiftly swished off to the side. He looked to be pretty muscular, not too bulky but not weak in the least. He seemed to notice them as well and started eyeing them up as they quickly looked away.

"I dare you to go talk to him." Kagome challenged.

"No way!" Sango replied. "You go talk to him."

"I will, I'm not shy." She said with a confident smile.

"Wait, you come with me." Sango said quickly.

Kagome smiled. "Don't wanna pass him up huh?"

Sango blushed lightly, smiled, and shook her head.

"Well how about I bring him to you?" Kagome offered.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'll go talk to him for you and see if he'll come over here."

"Thanks so much Kagome! You're the best!"

Kagome smiled and got up from her seat at the bar. "Now just stay here and look cute, I'll go break the ice."

Sango nodded as Kagome put on her flirty face and walked over to the guy. A big smile spread across his face as Kagome approached.

"Hey,"

"Hey." He replied as he looked her up and down, obviously satisfied with her deciding to come over.

"I'm actually here to talk to you for my friend,"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, she's kind of shy and I was wondering if you wanted to go over and talk to her."

He looked over Kagome's shoulder as Sango and his smile grew wider. "Alright, let's go."

"Awesome." Kagome said as she led him over to where Sango was seated.

Sango smiled hugely at them as they approached.

"This is my friend Sango. Sango this is…um…" Kagome trailed off.

"Skylar," He replied as he took Sango's hand and kissed it. "Shylar Crawford."

Sango flushed and smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"What's going on over here?" Inuyasha asked as he came up next to Kagome.

Sango cast a meaningful glance as Kagome and nodded subtly toward the dance floor. Kagome smiled and nodded. "Hey Inuyasha, why don't we go and dance some more okay?"

Inuyasha smirked and nodded. "Can't get enough of me huh?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and winked at Sango as she grabbed Inuyasha's arm and hauled him out to the dance floor.

"Who was that guy?" Inuyasha asked once they were out of ear shot of Sango and Skylar.

"Skylar Crawford," Kagome replied. "He was checking out Sango so I went over and told him she wanted to meet him, he agreed to go over and talk to her and here we are now."

"Ah, I see." Inuyasha replied. "So you really didn't wanna dance right? This was just a way to get them alone with each other."

"Pretty much yeah," She replied with a shrug. "But since we're here, we might as well dance."

Inuyasha smiled and nodded as they both started dancing to the catchy music that was pumping through the club.

"Oh, and this so doesn't count as a date." Kagome pointed out.

"Yes it does," Inuyasha replied.

"No it's not," She retorted icily. "I didn't ask you here and you didn't ask me, you invited yourself here without me or Sango's permission so this doesn't count as a date."

"Since when do I need _your_ permission?" He asked.

"You don't, only when me and Sango are going somewhere and you just _have _to tag along." Kagome replied.

"Alright fine." He said sulkily.

Kagome smiled victoriously, but then realized that Miroku wasn't with them anymore. "Where'd Miroku go?"

"He's with some chick he met." Inuyasha replied indifferently.

Kagome nodded and looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall above the DJ. It was midnight. "I should be getting home before my mom has a heart attack."

Inuyasha smiled and chuckled. "Yeah, same here."

"You go get Miroku, I'll go get Sango."

"Yes ma'am."

Kagome rolled her eyes and smiled as she made her way back to the bar area. When she got there, Sango and Skylar were either making out or trying to suck each other's faces off. Kagome had to bite her lip to keep herself from laughing out loud. as she approached the bar.

"Well you two seem to be having fun." She said with a smile as she put her hands on her hips.

Sango and Skylar immediately jumped apart and blushed furiously.

"Sango we've gotta get going." She said as she raised an eyebrow at her, silently asking for details.

"Oh, okay," She said as she jumped to her feet and swiftly handed Skylar a small piece of paper. "See ya later Skylar."

"Yeah, bye Sango!" He called after them as they walked to the front door.

Once they got outside, the interrogation began. "What was that about?" Kagome asked with a knowing smile. "I didn't think you were like that Sango!"

"I'm not!" Sango replied. "We just got talking and one thing led to another…" She trailed off.

Kagome smiled. "I don't blame you, he's beyond gorgeous. So is he a good kisser?"

Sango smiled and blushed deeper. "Insanely good."

Both the girls laughed and continued talking about Skylar.

"Hey you two!" Inuyasha called as he and Miroku were approaching them. "Ready to go?"

The girls giggled again. "Yeah, let's go!" They said in unison…

**To be continued…**

**A/N: **Alrighty, there's chapter 5. Phew! Another long chapter! I'm actually gonna be making my chapters in all my stories longer so I can fit a lot more into the story without so many chapters. Anyway, did you like it? Pleeze review or PM me! Au revoir for now!

Luv Ya!,

Inuyashagrl101:)

.


	6. Chapter 6: Miss Independent

**A/N: **Bonjour! I'm back and I have chapter 6 for you all to read and hopefully enjoy. Well, I actually don't have much to say this time so here's the chapter. Thanx to all my readers and reviewers!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

Let Me Love You Chapter 6

Now - Sunday, September 2, Mid Afternoon

"So what are you doing today?" Sango asked from the other end of the phone.

"I don't know, probably just hanging out. You?" Kagome replied as she laid on her bed upside down with her head hanging off the end.

"Same," Sango sighed.

"So you hear anything from Skylar?" Kagome asked in a mocking tone.

"Yes I have actually," She replied smugly. "He called yesterday."

"Ooh, does someone have a boyfriend?"

"I don't know, it's a possibility I guess."

"You so have to give me details!"

"Okay, so he called and we talked for a few hours…" Sango spilled the whole story, which took a good hour and twenty minutes.

"That's so great Sango," Kagome said happily. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Yeah but it's all thanks to you."

"It was nothing, I love it when my friends are happy."

"Well thanks again Kags, you rock!"

Kagome giggled. "I know, you rock too."

"So are you gonna try out for the track team?"

"You guys have a track team?!" Kagome asked excitedly as she sat up on her bed.

"Yeah, try outs are in three weeks."

"I'm so going out for it!"

"That's great Kags, I'm glad."

"Aren't you going out for it?"

"I don't know, maybe."

"You so should, you'd be great."

"I'll think about it."

"Okay, well I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow in school."

"Okay, see ya Kags!"

"See ya San!"

The Next Day - Monday, September 3

Kagome walked into school and she saw neon posters that broadcasted the track team tryouts. According to the posters, the try outs were on the thirtieth.

'_I'll have to start training if I wanna make the team.' _She thought as she examined the info on the bright orange poster.

"Hey Kagome!"

Kagome turned around and smiled as Moriko ran up to her. "Hi Moriko, what's up?"

"Nothing much, I was just gonna check out the track poster when I saw you."

"Oh, are you trying out for track too?"

"Yeah, I was on the team last season but they make everyone try out again."

"Oh, that's cool maybe we can train together."

"Sorry, can't. I have a personal trainer. Maybe you can find someone else to train with."

"It's alright, I'm sure I'll find someone."

"You should totally ask Inuyasha to help you."

"Inuyasha? Why on earth would I do that?"

"Cause he's the star of the track team as well as the basketball team."

"Nu-uh, seriously?"

"Yeah, he's amazing."

"He'll be the last person I go to for help."

Moriko shrugged. "Suit yourself. We'd better get to class before we're late."

"Okay, let's go." Kagome replied after stealing one more glance at the track poster.

After School

Kagome hung out after school to start training for the try outs. She grabbed her gum bag out of her locker and changed in the bathroom and slipped on her good sneakers she used for gym class. She grabbed the hair tie she kept with her gym clothes and tied her hair back in a high ponytail with a few pieces falling around her face. She threw her school clothes in her bag, slung it on her shoulder, and headed out the back of the school toward the track and the football field.

Once she got out to the track, the cool early autumn air brushed across her skin and played with her hair. Kagome shivered involuntarily. _'Once I get running, I'll warm right up.' _She thought as she put her things down on the side of the track and started stretching. After a few minutes of stretching, Kagome got to work jogging around the track. Four laps equals one mile, so she knew she had to do at least one mile to even stand a chance of making the team. After two laps, she started to get tired. She stopped in the middle of the track and bent over and put her hands on her knees as she breathed heavily.

"Geez, I'm more out of shape then I thought." She whispered to herself as she tried to catch her breath.

"Winded already?" A voice said from behind her.

Kagome rolled her eyes and turned around. "No, I'm just taking a quick break."

Inuyasha smiled. "Yeah, okay. So what are you doing out here anyway?"

"Training for the try outs, you?"

"Same. You're trying out for track?"

"Yeah, what's it to you?"

"Just didn't picture you as the sporty type. You look more girly to me."

"Well I was on the track team back in California for two years and I was the top girl member both years."

"Wow I'm impressed, but you look like you could use some help."

"Ha! I don't need anyone's help."

"You sure about that?"

"Positive. I'm more of an independent girl."

He shrugged. "Whatever you say." He said as he jogged past her.

Kagome finally caught her breath and kept on jogging. _'I so don't need his help. If I need anyone's help, it's not gonna be his.' _

After finally getting in her four laps, Kagome sat by her bag on the side of the track in the cool grass, watching a few other people run the track and practice on the football field. She could see Inuyasha still jogging around the track, he must've been on his seventh lap when she only did four.

"Wow, Moriko wasn't lying when she said he was the star of the team." She whispered under her breath as she started stretching again since you're supposed to stretch before and after you run.

"Hey! You done already?" Inuyasha called from the other side of the track.

"I guess, I might do a few more before I go home." She called back.

Inuyasha ran back around the last half of the track and sat down beside Kagome. "You've gotta be kidding me. You're done _already_?"

Kagome shrugged indifferently. "I guess so," She repeated.

"You'll never get on the team if you can only do one mile." He said matter-of-factly.

Kagome was miffed. "Who said I could only do one mile? I can do way more then that."

He smiled. "Good, now all you gotta do is prove it."

"Fine," She said as she stood up. "No problem."

Inuyasha stood with her and headed back to the track with Kagome following close behind. Once they got on the track, they started jogging. Inuyasha was a few yards ahead of Kagome, which only pushed her to catch up with him. He smiled as she pulled up beside him. "I'm even more impressed, not many people can keep up with me."

Kagome smiled back at him. "I seem to be taking you by surprise a lot lately."

"Well you keep me on my toes."

"What do you mean?"

"Most people are _so _predictable, but you're not. You're very spontaneous."

Kagome could feel her legs starting to shake under the pressure she was putting on them to keep up with Inuyasha without falling behind and her breathing started to get ragged. "Well I'm not like most people."

"Yeah I've noticed," He said as he noticed her breathing. "Getting tired?"

Kagome smirked and tried to even out her breathing. "No chance."

"Don't push yourself too hard, you'll end up getting hurt."

"I'm fine, I can take care of myself thank you very much."

Inuyasha chuckled softly as they finished a lap. "Let's take a break, you look like you can use it."

Kagome wanted to argue, to tell him that she wanted to keep going, but her legs felt like Jell-O and she wasn't about to pass up a break. "Okay, fine."

They both walked to the side of the track and collapsed on the cool autumn grass as a gentle breeze blew over them.

"That feels so nice." Kagome whispered to herself as the wind passed over them.

"Yeah, but you barely did anything." Inuyasha said.

"I did five laps and I haven't ran track in almost a year," She argued. "Besides, it's not like I just sat here the whole time."

"Yeah but compared to what we do in track, you _did _just sit here the whole time." He said. "For a warm up we do at least eight laps, or two miles, they're the same thing either way you put it."

"So what? That just means I have a lot of work to do is all."

"You sure you don't want my help?"

"As I said before, I'm _positive._"

"Okay, if you say so."

"Just because I'm not as good as you doesn't mean I can't get better without your help."

"I never said that, I was just offering."

"Well I don't need your help," She said as she shouldered her bag and got up. "I'd better get going."

"Alright, I'll see you later."

"Later." She said over her shoulder as she headed back toward the school…

**To be continued…**

**A/N: **Alrighty, there's chapter 6 for you! Did you like it? Hehehehe! Pleeze review or PM me!

Luv Ya!,

Inuyashagrl101(:


	7. Chapter 7: Mission Impossible

**A/N: **Bonjour everyone! Okay, so I'm back again with another chapter for you guys to read and hopefully enjoy. Hmmm, I don't think I really have anything to tell you guys this time. Looks like you lucked out, well thanx to all my readers and reviewers!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

Let Me Love You, Chapter 7

Last Time

"Alright, I'll see you later."

"Later." She said over her shoulder as she headed back toward the school…

Now - Friday, September 7, 3rd Period History

Kagome jotted down the notes Mrs. Anami wrote on the whiteboard when a folded piece of notebook paper landed on her desk. She looked in the direction the paper had come from and she saw Sango smile at her and nod from three seats down. Kagome smiled as she unfolded the note under her desk and read it.

_Hey Kags! This class is so boring! How's the track training going?_

Kagome looked up and saw that Mrs. Anami was still writing notes on the board, so she quickly grabbed her pen and wrote a quick reply.

_Hey San! Yeah, this class is like a morgue! LOL! Training's not going so well, I can only do three miles and I've been training every day this week after school…sigh_

Kagome folded the note back up and tossed it back to Sango. Kagome started writing down more notes while she waited for Sango's reply. Kagome caught a glimpse of Inuyasha from the corner of her eye and he seemed to be staring at her, as usual.

'_My Kami, he REALLY needs a hobby besides ogling at me.' _She thought as she rolled her eyes.

The folded paper found it's way onto her desk again and Kagome grabbed it and read it under her desk again.

_Awww, that's too bad T-T sry Kags! Maybe you really should ask Inuyasha for help._

Kagome had to put her hand over her mouth to keep herself from laughing out loud.

_Ask Inuyasha?! For help?! HA! I'm never going to that boy for ANYTHING! Especially not help._

She threw the paper back to Sango's desk and unintentionally looked in Inuyasha's direction. Inuyasha noticed her looking at him and winked at her with his usual sexy smirk at full power. Kagome held back the urge to smile back and instead rolled her eyes and pretended to gag. Inuyasha chuckled softly and puckered his lips at her. Kagome really did gag and before she turned back around to face the front, she gave him the middle finger from under her desk so the teacher wouldn't see. Just then, Sango's note plopped soundlessly back on the corner of her desk.

_Well Miss Kaggie, this time you might HAVE to ask Inuyasha for help, unless you miraculously run 8 miles. Oh, and I saw that middle finger you gave Inuyasha! Bad girl, bad girl, whatcha gonna do? Whatcha gonna do when they come for you? LOL!_

Kagome giggled softly at the note and jotted down a quick reply.

_I'll only go to Inuaysha for help when hell freezes over, okay? Besides, if they do come for me I'm gonna run my amazing 3 miles. See if they can catch me then! LOL!_

Kagome tossed it back to Sango again and quickly started writing down the notes that filled all four whiteboards. After filling three pages in her history notebook, Sango's note was back on her desk.

_Okay, whatever you say. But I know you'll eventually have to go to Inuyasha for something and when that day comes, I'll be there to watch hell freeze over myself. _

Kagome stuffed the note into the pocket of her jeans as the bell rang, signaling them to fourth period. Kagome packed up all her things and headed to her locker with Sango.

"Kagome just hear me out," Sango said as they maneuvered through the hall. "if you really wanna make the team you're gonna have to cover eight miles and the one person who can do fifteen miles and is the star of the track and basketball team is offering you help and you're too stubborn to take it."

"Yeah, that pretty much covers it." Kagome said as she opened her locker. "But like I said, I'll go to Inuyasha for help when hell decides to freeze over."

"Yeah, and I'll be the one to watch." Sango replied as she yanked open her locker.

"Don't get your hopes up," Kagome warned as she exchanged some of her third period books for her fourth period ones. "Cause it doesn't look like hell's ready to freeze over just yet."

Sango smiled as she exchanged her books and closed her locker. "We'll see about that."

Kagome smiled back as she closed her locker too. "Yes, we will." _'Wow, I've been saying that a lot these days.'_

The rest of the day went by in a blur and Sango agreed to stay after school with Kagome. Kagome got changed, put her hair up, put her sneakers on, and headed out to the track with Sango.

"Okay Kags, you got me to stay after school on a _Friday, _now show me what you got." Sango said as she plopped down in the grass on the side of the track with Kagome's gym bag.

Kagome smiled. "Okay, but don't expect too much."

"Oh c'mon!" Sango said as she threw her hands in the air. "You're Kagome Higurashi! You can and you will conquer those eight miles like nobody's business!"

Kagome laughed. "Yeah, thanks for the pep talk."

Sango laughed with her. "No problem, now get running!"

"Yes ma'am!" Kagome said as she started jogging the track.

After her third mile, Kagome crashed on the grass beside Sango.

"Wow, good job Kags." Sango said.

"No…not good," Kagome panted as she tried to catch her breath. "I still only covered three miles."

"Yeah, but that's better then a lot of people."

"But it's worse then a lot _more _people."

"Well, Inuyasha's right over there-"

"I'm gonna stop you right there." Kagome interrupted.

"I'm just saying," Sango said as she out her hands up defensively. "he's right over there so you can just ask him to help you."

"No!" Kagome said stubbornly.

"But if you wanna make the team, and don't take this the wrong way, but you'll need all the help you can get." Sango said matter-of-factly.

Kagome deliberated that for a minute and folded her arms across her chest. "Fine, I'll do it."

"Good girl, now go over there and ask him." Sango urged.

"Alright, alright." Kagome said as she started across the track, toward Inuyasha and his friends.

Once she got there, they all got quiet and stared at her. _'What am I? A piece of meat?' _She thought as Inuyasha walked forward.

"Hey Kagome, what's up?" He asked with a big smile.

"Hey Inuyasha, can I talk to you for a minute?" She said as she looked at the ground and shifted her feet awkwardly.

"Uh, yeah, definitely." Inuyasha replied. "I'll be right back guys."

"Okay, have fun!" They called back as they snickered.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha said as he too chuckled under his breath. "Okay Kagome, let's go."

Kagome and Inuyasha walked a ways away from his friends and Kagome shifted awkwardly as she tried to think of how to start.

"Um, Inuyasha I'm sort of new at this so don't laugh okay?" She said as she glanced up at him.

"Scout's honor." He replied as he held up two fingers.

Kagome giggled and rolled her eyes. "Okay, well I was wondering if that offer was still open?"

"The one to go out with me?" He asked hopefully.

"No," She giggled. "the one for you to help me train for track."

"Damn," He said as he snapped his fingers. "that's not as good, but yeah the offer's still open."

"Okay, well I was wondering if you wanted to help me." She said quietly as she stared at the ground.

"Wait, you actually _want_ my help?"

"I don't _want your_ help, no," Kagome said. "but I _need_ your help if I'm ever gonna make the team."

"Hmmm, okay I'll help you."

"Really?!" She asked excitedly.

"Sure, if you agree to go out with me."

'_Fuck!' _Kagome screamed in her head.

Kagome balled her hands into fists and swallowed her pride, hard. "Alright, fone. I'll go out on _one_ date with you."

A huge grin took over Inuyasha's face. "Okay, sounds like a deal."

"Yeah, it's a deal." Kagome muttered as she and Inuyasha shook on it.

"Okay, we'll start training tomorrow morning, eight o'clock sharp."

"Eight o'clock?! On a _Saturday?!_"

"You wanna make the team don't you?"

"Yeah." She mumbled.

"Well then do what I say and you'll be on the team in no time."

She sighed heavily. "Alright, fine."

"Good, see ya then." He said with a wink as he walked back to his friends.

Kagome rolled her eyes as she turned and stalked off toward Sango.

"So? How'd it go?" Sango asked as Kagome grabbed her bag and helped her up.

"He said he'd help me,"

"That's great!"

"Yeah, but he'll only do it if I go out on a date with him."

"Well, I'm sure it won't be _that_ bad."

"Are you kidding?!" Kagome shrieked. "Of course it'll be _that _bad! It'll be like _you_ going on a date with _Miroku_!"

"Ah! Don't say that!" Sango replied as she covered her ears with both hands. "You'll jinx me!"

"Good! You're the one who made me ask Inuyasha for help in the first place!"

"Oh, what's that I hear?" Sango said with a smile as she put her hand to her ear. "Sounds like hell finally froze over."

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Told ya I'd be here to watch." Sango pointed out as they both headed back to the school.

They got back to the school and Kagome got changed so they started walking back to their houses.

"Hey Kags, wanna stay over my place for dinner?" Sango asked.

"I don't-"

"My mom's making udon." She added in a sing-song voice.

"Okay," Kagome said quickly. "I'll stay."

They both giggled at her reaction as they approached Sango's house. They both noticed something pink on the porch and it caught both their eyes.

"Oh, wow." Sango gasped.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Kagome added.

There on the porch was a big bouquet of light pink and white orchids. Sango picked up the flowers that were wrapped in clear plastic and pulled out a small white card from them that had her name on it in fancy script.

"I wonder who left these?" She said as she sniffed the gorgeous flowers.

"I don't know, let's read the card." Kagome suggested sarcastically.

"Awww, but that makes too much sense." Sango whined playfully as she opened the door.

Kagome laughed and walked inside. Sango's house was a lot roomier then Kagome imagined. The large, open living room they were currently in had a big beige sofa with a glass coffee table in front of it and a TV that was mounted on the wall in front of that. The walls were a delicate blue color, not quite a robin's egg blue but not a powder blue either and the floors were solid hardwood, probably oak by the looks of it.

"Wow, nice place you got here." Kagome commented as she took off her shoes and placed them on the mat by the door.

"Thanks," Sango replied as she did the same with her shoes. "but just wait until you see my room."

Sango led Kagome down a long hallway and stopped at the second door on the right. She opened the door and led Kagome inside.

"Welcome to my room." Sango said as she plopped down on her bed with her newly acquired bouquet.

Sango's room was really nice, nicer then Kagome first imagined it. The walls were white with a beautiful painting of a big sakura tree in full bloom with a geisha standing under it on the back wall. The carpet was a beige color and her bed was against the right side of the room, right across from the door. There were traditional Japanese paper lamps hanging from the ceiling in all sorts of colors and her comforter was a shiny blood red with gold Japanese style flower and dragon patterns on it.

"Wow," Kagome said as she sat on the bed beside Sango. "I love your room!"

Sango giggled. "Thanks, now let's read this card. The anticipation is killing me!"

Kagome laughed with her. "Okay, okay, open it already."

Sango grabbed the small envelope and ripped it open.

_Dear Sango,_

_I love you with all I am_

_And all I'll ever be_

_You are my moon, my sun, my stars_

_My earth, my sky, my sea._

_My love for you goes down and down_

_Beneath both life and death,_

_So deep it must remain when I_

_Have drawn my last faint breath._

_Holding you for months and years_

_Will make time disappear,_

_Will make your lips my lips, your face_

_My face, your tear my tear;_

_Will make us one strange personage _

_All intertwined in bliss,_

_Not a man or woman, alive or dead_

_Just nothing but a kiss._

_Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

"Awwwwww!" They both cooed in unison. "That's so adorable!"

"Sango, your secret admirer is so sweet!" Kagome said as she nudged Sango playfully.

A deep blush spread on Sango's face. "I've never have a secret admirer before."

"Well now you do," Kagome said as she picked up the bouquet and smelled the sweet flowers. "and he has great taste in flowers."

"Yeah, orchids are my favorites." She said. "Skylar!"

"What about him?" Kagome asked confusedly.

"He's the only person, besides you, that I've told my favorite flower. Plus, he's the only person I've ever met who writes poetry." Sango said excitedly. "It _must_ be him!"

"Awwww! He's sweeter then I thought he was!" Kagome said.

"I'll call him and ask if he sent the flowers." Sango said as she grabbed the phone and dialed Skylar's number…

**To be continued…**

**A/N: **There you have it, chapter 7! Pleeze don't forget to review or PM me and thanks for reading!

Luv Ya!,

Inuyashagrl01:)


	8. Chapter 8: First Practice

**A/N: **Bonjour everyone! Sorry it took so long to get this story updated, I've just been going through a lot of stuff lately. School's _still _not out yet, we don't get out until June 27th, and I can't wait! I was talking to my bf, Kingston, yesterday and he told me that I'm the luv of his life. To me, that's a big deal and I was sooooo happy I'm the luv of his life cause I actually think he might be the luv of my life too. I luv him more then I've ever luved anybody and he always knows just what to say to me. Anyway, enough about me let's get back to the story. Thanx to all my readers and reviewers!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

Let Me Love You, Chapter 8

Last Time

"I'll call him and ask if he sent the flowers." Sango said as she grabbed the phone and dialed Skylar's number…

Now - Friday, September 7, Sango's House

"Hello?"

"Hi, is Skylar there?" Sango asked as Kagome sat on her bed and smelled the orchids that were left on Sango's front porch.

"Hey Sango," Skylar said, a smile in his voice. "What's up?"

"Hey babe, did you leave flowers at my house and a poem?"

"Uh, yeah," He replied. "that was me."

Sango giggled and nodded to Kagome. "Why did you sign it "Your Secret Admirer"?"

"Um, I wanted to surprise you."

"Aww, thanks babe." She purred. "That was so sweet of you."

He chuckled. "I thought you'd like it."

"You thought right," She replied. "So are we still on for tomorrow night?"

"You know it," Skylar said. "I'll pick you up around six, okay?"

"Sounds good," Sango said with a huge smile. "Here, say hi to Kagome quick."

Sango handed the phone to Kagome.

"Hey Skylar," Kagome said.

"Hey Kagome, how goes it?"

"Pretty good, so you're Sango's not so secret admirer, huh?"

"Yeah," He chuckled. "I wanted to surprise her."

"That's sweet."

"Thanks," Skylar said. "Hey, do you wanna go with me and Sango tomorrow night? I can hook you up with my friend Dylan."

"Really?" Kagome asked, surprised by his gesture.

"Yeah, he really wants to meet you."

"Uh, yeah sure."

"Awesome, can you be at Sango's house for six o'clock?"

"Yeah, definitely."

"Okay, cool."

"Alright, I'll give you back to Sango now."

"Okay, see ya on the flip side."

Kagome giggled. "See ya."

She handed the phone back to Sango.

"Hey babe."

"Hey San, listen I gotta go. Soccer practice and all, I'll see you and Kagome tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay, love you."

"Love you too Angel."

Sango hung the phone back up and squealed excitedly.

"Sango, I hope you don't mind but Shylar invited me on the date with you guys tomorrow night with his friend Dylan." Kagome said as she nervously traced the patterns of the bedspread with her index finger.

"No, I don't mind at all." Sango replied happily. "You'll love Dylan, he's totally your type."

Kagome smiled and looked up timidly from the comforter. "Really?"

Sango giggled and pushed Kagome playfully. "Definitely, and why are you suddenly getting all shy on me? That's not the Kags I know."

Kagome rolled her eyes and laughed. "I don't know, probably because it's my first blind date."

"Chilax chica, you'll be fine."

"Yeah, I know."

"But tomorrow you definitely _can't _be shy cause Dylan's really outgoing."

"Okay, I'll be my normal wild child self." Kagome said as she held up the "rock out" sign with both her hands. (the rock out sign is when you hold up only your index finger and pinky and the back of your hand is facing out).

"Good cause we're going to a concert." Sango added.

"Awesome! What band?" Kagome asked, thoroughly excited now.

"Tokio Hotel."

Kagome's face lit up as she let out a full on scream. "They're my favorite band!"

Sango laughed and screamed with her. "I know, mine too."

They both laughed and chattered on about how excited they were, how much they love Tokio Hotel (they're awesome, if you haven't listened to their music yet, you really should), and what they were going to wear.

"And make sure you're here before six because that's when the guys are coming to pick us up." Sango said.

"Yeah, Skylar told me." Kagome replied. "What does Dylan look like?"

Sango giggled and shook her head. "All I'm telling you is that he's hot and you'll totally click with him."

Kagome smiled and started imagining her perfect guy, hoping that he would be Dylan.

The Next Day - Saturday, September 8, Early Morning

Kagome heard her alarm going off at seven o'clock and groaned.

"Ugh!" She groaned as she slapped at the top of the alarm. "I hate him even more for making me get up this early on a weekend."

She finally found the "off" button on her alarm clock and rubbed her eyes, trying to wake up at least a little bit. She drowsily crawled out from under her multi-colored polka-dot comforter and made her way down the hall to the bathroom. The bright light in the bathroom temporarily blinded her and she almost tripped over the side of the bathtub. Once she got her footing, Kagome shed her pink paisley pajamas and started her shower. She let the steamy water wash over her face and run down her body, relaxing all her muscles, actually making her more tired. After narrowly avoiding falling asleep in the shower, Kagome got out and wrapped a fluffy white towel around herself. She blow dried her hair and got dressed in her favorite pink cloth shorts that read "Hottie" on the back and her favorite Tokio Hotel (love them!) band tee that was tied back with a hair band.

She didn't really match, but she could care less, it was only Inuyasha anyway. Kagome quickly ran a brush through her hair and threw it up in a messy high ponytail. Kagome quickly glanced at the clock, only five more minutes until Inuyasha would be here for her. She put on her sneakers, filled a water bottle, and wrote her mom a note since she didn't wanna wake her up.

_Tap, tap, tap_

"What's that?" Kagome asked herself.

_Tap, tap, tap_

"It's coming from my balcony." She said as she slowly approached it.

_Tap, tap, tap_

Kagome lifted up her blinds and saw a certain silver haired hanyou on her balcony staring back at her. A startled gasp escaped her throat as she staggered backwards. Inuyasha smiled at her.

"Did I scare you?" He asked knowingly.

Kagome glared at him. "No, you just gave me a minor heart attack."

Inuyasha barked a laugh. "Thought I'd be coming through the front door, right?"

"Well, yeah," Kagome replied. "that _is _where you'd normally enter a house."

"Doors are so over-rated," He said. "windows are definitely more my style."

Kagome rolled her eyes and stepped out onto the balcony with him. "How are we supposed to get down from here? We're on the third floor."

A devilish grin danced across Inuyasha's face. "Not a problem, I will either have to pick you up bridal-style or piggy-back-style though."

"Not a chance," Kagome protested. "I'm _so _not letting you hold me."

"I'd be holding you less I were to pick you up piggy-back-style." Inuyasha pointed out. "Besides, it won't be too bad. Just close your eyes and hold on tight."

Kagome pursed her lips and deliberated that for a minute. "Alright, fine but don't even think about trying anything, got it?"

"Yes ma'am," Inuyasha saluted as he turned around and kneeled down. "Get on."

Kagome sighed, knowing there was no way around this, and climbed onto his back. Kagome locked her legs around his waist and her arms around his shoulders in almost a choke hold.

"Cozy back there?" He teased as he gently placed his hands on the back of her thighs.

She glared at the back of his head. "Just don't kill me, okay?"

"Me? I would never." He gasped as he chuckled. "Ready?"

She nodded and buried her face in his hair. "Ready."

"Here we go." He said as he leaped over the edge of the balcony.

They glided through the air so smoothly, Kagome could barely tell they were actually falling. The only thing that gave it away was the wind whipping by them. Kagome knew he landed by the slight crunching sound he made, he probably landed on a branch or something. Just as they landed, Kagome didn't feel the wind cease, almost like they were flying now. Kagome slowly tilted her head to the side and saw that everything was just a series of blurs blended together. She listened closely for any indication that his feet were touching the ground, but all she could hear was the wind. After only a few more seconds, they were at a standstill at the school's track and football field.

"Okay, here we are." Inuyasha said as he let Kagome slide down from his back.

"Did you just…?"

"Run?" He finished with a wide grin. "Yeah, pretty cool huh?"

"How?" She asked.

"I'm a half demon, remember?"

"Oh yeah," She said. "so you can run insanely fast, right?"

"That's not the only thing I can do fast." He said with a devilish smirk.

Kagome rolled her eyes and ignored his perverted comment. "Wait, if you're a half demon and can run really fast does that mean you cheat at track and use your demon speed?" She asked skeptically.

"Of course not," Inuyasha replied. "I only use my powers outside of school."

"Uh-huh," Kagome hummed, unconvinced. "whatever you say."

"Okay, let's get to work shall we?"

"We shall." Kagome replied as she put her water bottle on the side of the track.

"Good, first we stretch." He instructed as he sat in the grass and started stretching.

Kagome sat across from him and stretched as well. After a good ten minutes of stretching and a quick lap around the track as a warm up, Inuyasha instructed Kagome to jog around the whole school.

"Around the whole school?!" She shrieked. "This school's _huge_!"

"It's not so big, you can so conquer just one lap around the perimeter." He said.

"How come you're not gonna go around the school too?"

"Because I'm not the one who needs help, am I?"

Kagome balled her hands into fists and choked back the smart ass comment that almost bubbled out of her throat.

"That's what I thought," He said when she didn't reply. "now go, just one lap."

Kagome sighed as she started jogging around the perimeter of Shikon High. As she jogged, Kagome started listing reasons why she hated Inuyasha.

'_One, he's a complete jerk. Two, he's the cockiest person I've ever met. Three, he's so full of himself. Four, he thinks he's better then everyone else…'_ She kept going and by the time she was done with her lap, she got up to forty-nine reasons why she hated Inuyasha.

"Not bad, not bad at all." Inuyasha said once she returned.

Kagome grabbed her bottle and took a swig. "Gee thanks." She said sarcastically as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Alright, now I'll time you." He said as he pulled a stop watch from his pocket.

"You're making me do it _again_?!"

"Yup and you'd better get back here in under ten minutes or you'll do it again."

Kagome took a deep breath to calm herself. _'Fifty, he's so bossy.'_

"Alright, ready?"

"Whatever." She spat as she threw her bottle back down and started jogging again.

This time when she got back, Kagome had up to seventy-two reasons. She came to a stop in front of Inuyasha, who apparently wasn't happy with her time.

"Thirteen twenty-two," He said as he stopped the watch. "Do it again."

"Are you kidding me?!"

"No I'm not, do it again."

Kagome blew out a sharp breath, you could practically see steam coming out of her ears.

"Look, you're gonna keep doing it until you get it right. It's either you do it right or you don't do it at all."

Kagome hissed something under her breath as she got in position.

"Ready, set, go!" Inuyasha said as he hit the button on the watch to start the timer.

Kagome started around the school again, just this time she pushed herself, making her legs carry her faster. Once she got back this time, her legs felt a little like Jell-O.

"Eleven ten." Inuyasha said as he stopped the clock. "Getting better, do it again."

Kagome took another swig of her water and began her fourth lap around Shikon High. With each lap, she steadily got better and her time started to get better as well.

"Nine fourteen." Inuyasha said when she got back from her ninth lap around Shikon High. "Very good."

Kagome's legs felt like they were completely made out of Jell-O and she could barely breathe anymore. She collapsed onto her back in the cool morning grass and started chugging the rest of her water.

"Not used to working so hard huh?" He asked as he peered down at her.

She shook her head. "Not really."

He chuckled. "Didn't think so."

Kagome smiled a little as she panted.

"Ready to do it again?" Inuyasha asked after a good fifteen minutes.

"Again?!" Kagome shrieked. "Why again?!"

"Because you have to beat your record." He explained coolly. "Every time you get a new record you have to try and beat it until you know you're at your best."

"And how do I know I'm at my best?"

"When you can't beat your record anymore."

Kagome got up from her place on the grass and got into position to go around the school _again_. Inuyasha pulled out the stop watch and counted off.

"Ready, set, go!"

Kagome started around the school for the tenth time and continued to name off reasons why she hated Inuyasha. When she got back this time, she had one-hundred and thirty reasons.

"Nine twenty-seven." He said as he stopped the watch. "You're getting worse, do it again."

Kagome sighed and continued to do laps around Shikon High until noon.

"Nine minutes even," Inuyasha said when she got back from her thirty-something lap. "Good job, you have a new record."

"Finally." Kagome breathed under her breath as she collapsed on the grass again.

"Alright, we're done for today," Inuyasha said as he stuffed the stop watch back in his pocket. "And now you owe me a date…tonight."

Kagome sat up immediately. "Tonight?! Why tonight?!"

"Why not tonight?" He asked confusedly by her reaction.

"Because I have plans tonight."

"Well now I'm a part of them."

"_What_?! No!" Kagome protested.

"Why? What's going on tonight?"  
"I'm going on another date tonight."

Inuyasha cocked his head to the side. "Another date?"

"Yes, another date."

"With who?"

"None of your business." She said as she crossed her arms. "It's a _blind _date."

"Oh, well where are you going?"

"Oh, no. I'm not falling for _that _again."

"For what again?"

"That! When I tell you where I'm going and the you just show up there."

"Oh, that."

"Yeah, that."

"Well, why can't I go?"

"Because I'm going on a _date_ with a friend's friend and I can't have you there hanging off of me."

"Okay, well what time will you be back?"

"I don't know, not until late, probably around three in the morning."

"But you promised me a date. We made a deal! We shook on it!"

"I know, and I'm not going back on my word, any other night would be fine just not tonight."

"But we _need _to do it tonight."

"Why?"

"Because I got us tickets to see Tokio Hotel tonight."

Kagome froze. "You _what_?!"

"Yeah, I know they're your favorite band and I know that they're in town for the weekend so I got us tickets."

"I'm really sorry Inuyasha, but I can't."

Inuyasha looked at the ground and kicked a clump of grass up and shrugged. "It's fine I guess."

Kagome looked at him and actually felt _bad _for the first time since she met him. They sat there in silence for a few minutes before Inuyasha pulled out the watch and looked at the time.

"I should get you home," He said dully. "It's almost one."

Kagome stood up and nodded as he kneeled down in front of her. She climbed on his back and buried her face in his hair, just wanting to go home…

**To be continued…**

**A/N: **Okay, that's chapter 8! I hope you guys liked it and don't forget to review or PM me!

Luv Ya!,

Inuyashagrl101 (:


	9. Chapter 9: Scream! Pt I

**A/N: **Guten tag everyone! Okay, so in this chapter there's going to be A TON of descriptions so brace yourselves. I went a little crazy with all their outfits for this chapter, but I want you guys to get the exact picture in your head of them that I have in mine, so yeah there's a lot of very descriptive descriptions in here, just as an FYI. Okie pokie, well let's get this show on the road shall we? Thanx to all my awesome readers and reviewers!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

Let Me Love You, Chapter 9

Last Time

Kagome stood up and nodded as he kneeled down in front of her. She climbed on his back and buried her face in his hair, just wanting to go home…

Now - Saturday, September 8, Mid Afternoon

"Hey Kags!" Sango said from the other end of the phone. "How was practice with Inuyasha?"

"Ugh, don't remind me," Kagome groaned as she fell back into her bed.

"That bad huh?"

"Yeah, he made me do more then thiry laps around the _entire_ school."

"Holy shit," Sango sighed. "that's rough."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"Well, I was calling to see if you wanted to come down here early so we could get ready together."

"Yeah, totally," Kagome replied as she automatically got up and grabbed her big Prada duffle bag. "I'll bring clothes and stuff for us to try on too."

"Okay, sounds good." Sango replied. "You're staying over here tonight after the concert right?"

"Yep," She said as she started packing her duffle with clothes for the concert and her overnight things. "I'll be there at four okay?"

"Gotcha, see ya chica!"

"Adios!"

Kagome hung up the phone and glanced at the clock. It read 3:28 PM, only a half hour to pack everything and get over to Sango's place. Kagome continued to run around her room collecting clothes and accessories for tonight and things she'll need for the sleepover. After almost twenty minutes of packing and re packing, Kagome yanked the zipper to the bag closed, threw it over her shoulder, and ran down the stairs.

"Mom! I'm going to Sango's to get ready for the concert tonight!" She called as she grabbed the keys to her BMW convertible.

"But aren't the boys picking you up at six?" Her mother asked as she emerged from the kitchen.

"Yeah but it takes time to look as good as we do." Kagome said as she flipped her hair jokingly.

"Okay dear, have fun." She laughed. "You're staying over there tonight too right?"

"Yeah." Kagome said as she pulled the door open. "I'll be back later tomorrow."

"Okay, be careful."

"I will Mom, bye."

Kagome flew out the door and made a bee-line for her car. Kagome tossed the duffle bag in the back seat and jammed the key into the ignition and practically peeled out of the driveway.

After fifteen minutes of driving just under the speed limit, Kagome pulled into Sango's driveway. She threw the door open, grabbed her bag that held practically her whole closet, and ran up to Sango's door. Just before she could even make it to the door, Sango was there ushering her inside.

"Okay, what'd you bring for us?" Sango asked once they got to her room.

"What didn't I bring for us?" Kagome replied as she opened the bag. "We got clothes, make-up, and just about a million accessories."

"Holy shit chica," Sango said as she watched Kagome pull out some of the clothes in the bag. "You don't lie when you say you'll bring clothes."

"Duh." Kagome laughed as she picked up the overstuffed bag and dumped everything out of it. "Okay, let's do this."

Kagome helped Sango with her outfit first, then worked on her own and same went for hair, make-up, and just about everything in-between. Kagome and Sango both stood in front of her full length mirror on the back of her door and smiled at each other.

"Well, it took almost the full two hours and five bottles of aerosol hairspray but we finally did it." Kagome said as she turned to the side and checked herself out in the mirror.

"Hell yeah, we look even hotter then we normally do." Sango added.

Kagome was wearing a tight black denim mini skirt that fringed at the bottom with a black and silver studded belt. Her legs looked even paler then usual since they were covered with black fishnets and black leather lace-up knee high boots with three inch heels attached to them. On the top half, she wore a black Tokio Hotel band tee that they cut up the sides and tied so they had knots going up both sides of it and she rolled up the sleeves so it looked like a tank top. Her hair was straightened on the bottom layer and teased out on the top layers with bright blue streaks running through her raven tresses. Her midnight blue eyes looked even bluer with all the eye make-up she had on, just like the lead singer (if you don't know what his make-up looks like, then look up Bill Kaulitz on photo bucket.). Kagome polished off her lips with a ruby red lip gloss and topped off her lashes with a thick layer of mascara. Her nails were painted just like the lead singer's, French manicured with black as the base and white tips, and her hands were covered with fishnet gloves that had the fingers cut out of them and ended right after her wrists. She wore chunky rings and bracelets and a black choker necklace that had a silver skull and crossbones hanging down about an inch in the middle.

Sango was wearing black skinny jeans with black strappy heels that also had three inch heels plastered to them. On top, she also sported a black Tokio Hotel band tee that had horizontal slits on the shoulders and going down both sides, showing her gently tanned skin through them. Her hair was up in a half ponytail and the part that was up was teased just like Kagome's and the part that was down was straightened and her chocolate brown hair had blood red streaks going through it. Her make-up was the same as Kagome's, which made her normally coffee brown eyes look almost black, and she also polished off her nails with the same colors and style as Kagome. Her left hand was graced with a thick black glove that had the fingers cut out of it and had a red cross on the top, while her right hand wore a fishnet glove just like Kagome's. Sango also wore chunky rings and bracelets that complimented her look and a black choker that had shiny silver spikes protruding from it.

"Damn, we look good when we go hardcore!" They both said in unison as they laughed and high-fived.

Tonight was _definitely _going to be fun.

With Inuyasha

"Oh man, that's rough." Miroku said from the other end of the phone.

"Yeah, I know." Inuyasha replied. "She said she already had a date for tonight."

"Really? Did she say with who?"

"Dude, do you _honestly _think _she'll _tell _me_ who she's going out with?"

"Yeah, that's true." Miroku sighed. "She _does _have a thing for hating you."

"Yeah, thank you." Inuyasha replied sarcastically, annoyance high in his voice. "I just wish I knew where they were going."

"And how are you gonna figure that out without asking Kagome?"

"Hmmm," Inuyasha hummed as he paced his room, trying to think of a plan. "I don't know, maybe I'll just call her to set up our date or something."

"I don't know man, sounds like you're in a little deep." Miroku said as he chowed down on potato chips.

"Will you stop eating!" Inuyasha barked.

"Sorry, I'm fucking hungry." Miroku replied as he licked his fingers, being sure to get all the extra flavoring left on them.

"Well put down the damn chips and get over here," Inuyasha said as a smirk came across his face. "I've got an idea."

With the Girls

Kagome and Sango put the final touches on their concert looks just as the doorbell rang.

"That's them." Sango said excitedly. "You ready for this?"

Kagome smiled confidently and nodded. "I was _born_ ready."

Sango laughed as she grabbed Kagome by the wrist and led her to the door.

"Hey guys." Sango said as she opened the door.

"Hey Beautiful," Skylar said with a smile as he gave her the once over. "Wow, going all out tonight huh?"

Sango smiled and put her hands on her hips. "You should be one to talk."

Skylar wore a pair of black worn jeans that had a few small holes around the thigh area and two big holes in both the knees with a pair of black converse. On the top, he wore a white Tokio Hotel band tee with a black beat up leather jacket that had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His aqua blue eyes were blazing since they were highlighted with a little black eyeliner and he wore a black wrist warmer on his left wrist that went from the beginning of his wrist to about four inches before his elbow.

Skylar blushed and looked at the ground and hesitantly looked at her from under his lashes. "Yeah, well I wanted to look good for you. Hey Kags."

Kagome flashed him a big smile. "Hi Skylar." She said as she noticed the gorgeous punk guy standing next to him.

His inky black hair swished off to his right and had red tips that framed his Calvin Klein-model face. His deep brown eyes seemed almost black and were rimmed with not too little but not too much black eyeliner. He must've been about 5'10 since he was only a half inch taller then Kagome, but that's because she was standing on three inch heels. The boy wore faded and ripped Levi's that had two holes in the knees just like Skylar's. His top half was graced with a red Tokio Hotel band tee and he wore a red wrist warmer just like Skylar's on his right wrist and a black glove with the fingers cut out of it on his left hand. His nails were painted black and his fingers were topped with a few chunky rings sort of like the girls' and he wore a black choker necklace that had small silver studs on it.

A smile made it's way across both their faces as they gave each other the once over.

"Hi, I'm Kagome." Kagome said as she extended her hand toward him.

"Hey, I'm Dylan." He replied as he took her hand and kissed it.

Kagome giggled and blushed a bright shade of scarlet. _'Oh yes you are.' _

"Oh my Kami, I love your hair." Sango said as she ran her fingers through Skylar's golden locks that were tipped with electric blue.

"Thanks, we're all opposites tonight." He replied. "I have blue, you have red. Dylan has red, Kagome has blue."

"Opposites attract." Kagome said with a flirty smile.

Dylan smiled back and shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "We should get going."

"I call shotgun!" Sango called as she raised her hand and laughed.

"Okay, then looks like we get the back." Kagome said as she looked at Dylan.

"Fine by me." He replied as he looked her over again.

"Alright kids, let's get going if we ever wanna get there." Skylar said as he draped his arm around Sango's shoulders and started toward the black Viper that was parked in her driveway.

"Whoa, nice ride." Kagome commented as she gently ran her index finger down the glossy paint.

"Thanks," Dylan said as he opened the back door for her.

"It's yours?" She asked as she got in, the black leather seat cold on her legs.

"Yeah, got it for my eighteenth birthday back in July." He replied as he climbed in next to her and shut the door.

"Then why is Skylar driving?"

"Cause this car's fucking _awesome_!" Skylar chimed in as he started the engine and pulled out of the driveway and onto the road.

With Inuyasha

"Dude, do you really think this'll work?" Miroku asked.

"Of course it'll work," Inuyasha replied as he grabbed the phone.

"How do you even know her number?"

"I have connections." He said as he punched in Kagome's phone number.

"Hello?" Mrs. Higurashi said from the other end.

"Hi, is Kagome there?"

"Sorry, she went to a concert with some friends and won't be back until tomorrow."

"A concert?"

"Yeah, some band called Tokio Hotel or something like that."

A huge smile showed up on Inuyasha's face when he heard those magical words. "Okay, thanks."

"No problem."

Inuyasha hung up and smiled mischievously at Miroku.

"What's with the freaky smile?" Miroku asked.

"Miroku, what time is it?"

"Uh, ten to six, why?"

"Get changed," He ordered as he threw some black jeans and a Tokio Hotel tee at him.

Miroku held up the shirt and raised his eyebrow. "Why?"

Inuyasha smiled as he went to his nightstand and held up the two tickets that were sitting on it. "Cause we're going to see Tokio Hotel."…

**To be continued…**

**A/N: **Alright, there's chapter 9! Sorry about all the friggen descriptions, I just luv making up outfits and awesome looks for everyone, especially if they're going to a rock concert. You'll get Inuyasha and Miroku's descriptions in the next chapter. Thanx for reading and don't forget to review or PM me! Auf weidersehen!

Luv Ya!,

Inuyashagrl101 (:


	10. Chapter 10: Scream! Pt II

**A/N: **Guten tag everyone! Okay, so I'm back and I have part 2 ready for you to read and hopefully enjoy. Sorry it took so long to get updated, I've been pretty busy with my other stories and everything else so I haven't really had time to type all of this up (until now anyway). I sorta redefined the meaning of a mosh pit in this chapter cause I didn't want everyone getting beat up, so it's basically just where you do the hardcore head banging and screaming sorta thing. Well I hope you guys like this chapter and thanx to all my readers and reviewers!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

Let Me Love You, Chapter 10

Last Time

Inuyasha smiled as he went to his nightstand and held up the two tickets that were sitting on it. "Cause we're going to see Tokio Hotel."…

Now - Saturday, September 8, 10:00 PM

"Alright part people, we are here!" Skylar cheered as he parked the Viper.

Kagome and Dylan were too busy shoving their tongues down each other's throats to hear him.

"Hey you two, cool it," He scolded as he smacked Dylan in the back of the head. "Don't make me pour ice down your shirts."

"Hey!" Dylan said as he rubbed the sore spot on his head and broke away from Kagome. "That hurt!"

"Good!" Skylar replied as he put the key to the Viper in the pocket of his jeans.

"Okay children, let's go, they're letting people in." Sango said as she reached into Skylar's jacket pocket and pulled out the tickets.

"I'll take that thanks." Kagome said as she snatched one of the tickets and got out.

The boys followed suit, grabbing their tickets and getting out of the car with Kagome.

"Okay gang, we'd better get in line if we wanna get a good spot." Kagome said as she headed toward the entrance of the venue, Dylan not too far behind her.

"We're coming, we're coming." Skylar replied as he followed them.

"Looks like they like each other, huh?" Sango whispered.

"Yeah, they _really _like each other." He said as he draped an arm around her shoulders. "But at least we don't have to worry about them."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Sango said as she saw Dylan slip his arm around Kagome's lower hips.

"Relax Angel, this is supposed to be fun." Skylar soothed.

"You're right," She sighed. "I _do _need to relax."

"I can help you with that if you want." He said with a seductive smirk.

"Maybe later." She giggled.

"Deal." He replied with a chuckle as he kissed her cheek.

With Inuyasha and Miroku

"Dude, you sure you're not going too far with this?" Miroku asked as he looked at himself in the mirror in the bathroom, since Inuyasha didn't have one in his room.

"Relax Miroku, you worry _way_ too much." Inuyasha replied as he pulled on his white Tokio Hotel shirt.

"I _am _relaxed, it's just that you're sorta going stalker for this chick."

"Oh, and you're not already stalker for Sango?"

"Hey, that's a cheap shot."

"I don't care, besides there's a good chance Sango will be there too." Inuyasha pointed out as he slipped on his sneakers and grabbed the keys to his Vanquish.

"Okay, I'm _definitely _in now." Miroku said as he adjusted the wrist warmer on his right wrist and smiled.

"That's what I thought," Inuyasha said with a smile. "now we have to get there fast, so we're taking my Vanquish." He added as he dangled the keys in front of him.

"Awesome!" Miroku cheered as he reached for the keys.

"Not so fast," Inuyasha said as he snatched up the keys in a flash, literally. "I'm driving."

With the Girls

"Oh my Kami!" They gasped. "This place is _awesome_!"

The venue Tokio Hotel would be performing in that night was incredible! The stange was huge and took up more then half of the dark building the concert was in. there were stairs on both ends of the stage and a long runway that jutted out from the center with white Christmas lights in plastic tubes going down both sides of it. There were big flash machines set up on different parts of the huge stage and multi-colored disco balls hung from the ceiling and flashed different colored lights around the room that could probably fit three thousand people. There were already about two-hundred people inside the venue and more and more people were streaming in from outside. Most of the people who were already inside were crowded around the refreshment table that was set up, since the concert didn't start for another hour or so.

"We're sorta early." Dylan said.

"Yeah but at least we can eat while we wait." Skylar said as he shoved a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

"So guys, we going into the mosh pit tonight?" Sango asked as she popped a shrimp into her mouth.

"Definitely!" They replied excitedly.

"Good cause I was just gonna drag you guys in there anyway." She giggled as she flipped her hair behind her shoulders.

"I was thinking the same thing." Kagome said as she poured herself a glass of punch. "Geez, these people really know how to keep people busy."

"Speaking of keeping busy," Dylan said with a smirk as he pulled Kagome close to him.

"Shut up." She giggled as she slapped his chest playfully and sipped her punch. _'Tonight's gonna be fun.'_

With the Boys

"Okay, here we are." Inuyasha said as he parked his glossy silver Vanquish. "Tokio Hotel's venue for tonight."

"Doesn't look like much," Miroku scrutinized as he looked at the building.

"Just wait til we get inside," Inuyasha promised. "_then _you'll see a real concert venue."

"Okay, I take it back," Miroku said once they entered the venue. "this place rocks!"

"Told ya," Inuyasha taunted. "and we made it just in time too, only ten minutes until they come on."

"And talk about irony," Miroku said as he stuffed a truckload of food into his mouth. "Tokio Hotel comes to Tokyo, Japan, weird."

"Yeah and they seem to have a ton of fans over here." Inuyasha added as he looked at the room full of punked out adolescents.

"Obviously," Miroku replied with a mouthful.

"Now we just have to find those girls." Inuyasha said as he scanned the dark room.

"Good luck, this thing's packed," Miroku pointed out. "plus, it doesn't help that it's dark in here."

"Don't be wishing me luck," Inuyasha said as he grabbed Miroku's wrist. "cause you're coming with me." He said firmly as he dragged Miroku through the crowd of people.

With the Girls

"Alright all you Tokio Hotel fans, it's time to gather around the stage to welcome one of the biggest international rock bands in twenty years. They came all the way from Germany and are here for tonight only and I know you all love them. Give it up for Tokio Hotel!" The announcer said as everyone cheered as loud as they could.

"Tokio Hotel! Tokio Hotel! Tokio Hotel!" Everyone chanted as they clapped in rhythm.

The gang was in the front row and right next to the runway, the assigned area for any mosh pitters. The main lights all went out and the disco balls went into high gear as the flash machines started going off as well. Colored smoke rose from different parts of the stage as the band came down the stairs and into their places. The whole room roared with excitement as everyone screamed and cheered for them. The lead singer, Bill, came to his mic stand in the center of the stage and was holding a bullhorn.

"Let me hear you scream out loud!" He yelled into the mic as he held the bullhorn above his head and held in the button, making it squeal (if you ever watched him in concert performing this song or even just heard this song, you'll know what I mean.).

The gang looked at each other and screamed as loud as they could, along with the rest of the room. The band started playing the song "Scream" as Bill continued to make the bullhorn squeal and everyone scream with it. Once the intro was played, Bill started singing and the mosh pit started forming rapidly, since this was probably the best song to mosh to. Kagome, Sango, Skylar, and Dylan all sang along to the song and head banged to it, along with probably around one-hundred other people. Whenever the word "scream" came up in the chorus of the song, Bill would hold up the mic to the crowd so they could scream with him. As the song continued, Kagome continued to mosh with the rest of the group, just as she bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry." She said to the person.

"Hey you." They said back.

Kagome's eyes grew wide as she noticed a glimmer of gold up where his eyes should be.

"You have _got _to be kidding me." She blurted as the lights hit his hair, making it sparkle the same milky silver color.

"Nope, I'm one-hundred percent serious." He replied with a chuckle. "You should see your face, it's priceless."

"What the hell are you doing here?" She demanded as the song continued echoing through the room.

"Well since you already had a date, me and Miroku wanted to come see Tokio Hotel in person, I didn't know you were gonna be here." Inuyasha explained. "He's around here somewhere looking for Sango."

"Miroku's here too?!" Kagome said, anger boiling in her blood. "Why do you guys _always _have to follow us everywhere?!"

"Whoa, slow your roll Speed Racer," Inuyasha said defensively. "like I said before, we didn't know you guys were gonna be here."

"Oh really?" She asked as she put her hands on her hips. "Then how'd you know Sango was here? I never told you I was going with her."

For once, Inuyasha didn't have an excuse. Kagome smiled, knowing she had him.

"That's what I thought," She said.

"What's going on over here?" Dylan asked as he stood behind Kagome.

"Who's this?" Inuyasha asked as he raised an eyebrow at Dylan.

"Nothing," She told Dylan. "just taking care of something."

"Uh-huh," Dylan hummed as he slid his arm around her waist. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, it's fine." She replied as she cast a warning glance at Inuyasha.

"So this is your date, huh?" Inuyasha asked as he glanced over Dylan. "He doesn't seem like your normal type."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dylan replied, anger rising in his voice.

"Nothing, just that Kagome normally goes for jocks instead of…well you know what I mean." He replied.

"Inuyasha, shut up," Kagome warned, her face turning red from anger. "You don't know anything about me."

"Yeah, maybe you should shut your mouth before I shut it for you." Dylan said. "Let's go Kagome, Sango and Skylar are waiting for us back in the pit." He added as he nodded toward the now huge mosh pit and tightened his grip on her waist.

"Okay, Inuyasha, why don't you just leave us alone?" She said icily as she let Dylan lead her back to the pit.

"Who was that?" Dylan whispered to her as they made their way back.

"Just someone from school who has a thing for me." She replied. "But let's not think about him, let's just have fun."

"Deal," He said with a smile as he started moshing again.

Kagome smiled and joined him as Sango and Skylar showed up beside them, just in time for the last verse of the song.

"No! Cause you feel it. No! Cause you believe it. No! And when it hurts you, scream it out loud. No! No! No! No! No! No! Scream it out loud! Scream!"

On the last "scream" Kagome screamed as loud as she could, trying to get all her frustration out. It didn't help…

**To be continued…**

**A/N: **Okay, there's part 2. I'm thinking about making a part 3 to this set of chapters, but idk if I will. Well I hope you liked it and pleeze review or PM me. Oh, and I updated my profile and I put the summary of my new story in it, below Let Me Love You (LMLY), so if you'd pleeze check it out and tell me what you think I'd really appreciate it. Auf wiedersehen!

Luv Ya!,

Inuyashagrl101 (:


	11. Chapter 11: Get Away

**A/N: **Guten tag everyone! Well I've been looking at my stats lately (Reader Traffic) and I noticed that I have a lot more fans then I thought I did and they're not just in the USA, they're all over the world. I obviously have the most readers in the USA, but I also have readers in Canada, Australia, The Virgin Islands, The UK, Netherlands, Finland, Puerto Rico, Germany (yay!), India, Philippines, Bahamas, Romania, Denmark, Barbados, UAE (??), Spain, and Norway. Geez, talk about international, hehehe. I'm super happy that I have fans all over the world and I'm even happier that they all like my stories. I never thought that people all over the globe would be able to read my stories, even though the internet is international, it still blows my mind to think that people from all these different countries are all viewing my work, it's the best feeling I've felt in a long time to know that I'm going international, hehe. Well I just thought I'd say thanks to everyone who views my stories and actually likes them, it means a lot to me as an aspiring writer to know that people like my stories and I'm still only 14. Well I guess that's it, here's chapter 11!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

Let Me Love You, Chapter 11

Last Time

"No! Cause you feel it. No! Cause you believe it. No! And when it hurts you, scream it out loud. No! No! No! No! No! No! Scream it out loud! Scream!"

On the last "scream" Kagome screamed as loud as she could, trying to get all her frustration out. It didn't help…

Now - Saturday, September 8, 2:00 AM

"This last song is called "By Your Side"." Bill said into the microphone as he took it off its stand.

Everyone cheered as the band played the intro and almost everyone in the crowd got out their lighters. Once Bill started singing, everyone lit their lighters and swayed to the music. Throughout the concert, Tokio Hotel played about twelve songs, maybe more, and a few of then were even in their native German like "Durch Den Monsun", "Spring Nicht", and "1000 Meere". Even though Inuyasha and Miroku almost ruined their date, they haven't bothered the girls since, and Kagome and Sango were intent on keeping it that way. But besides that little mishap during the first song, the date was going great, and Kagome and Dylan were moving right along at a bit of a fast pace, but that's just how they are. The mosh pit the gang started at the beginning of the concert grew to a size of about four hundred people out of the five thousand that were there. Even though it died down during the slower songs, it always regained momentum when the faster songs came back on.

As the last verse played, Bill ran down to the end of the runway as confetti came fluttering down over the crowd as they quickly put away their lighters.

"Turn around! Turn around, I am here.

Turn around! Doesn't count far or near.

Turn around! If you want it's me you'll see.

Turn around! I can hold you when you reach for me.

Turn around, I am here, doesn't count far or near.

I am by your side, if just for a little while, we'll make it if we try." He sang as everyone cheered. "Thank you Tokyo, good night!" He said with a bright smile as he threw the towel that was around his neck out to the crowd and ran backstage.

The two guitarists, Tom and Georg, bowed and sprayed the rest of their water on the crowd, tossed out their guitar picks, and joined Bill backstage. The drummer, Gustav, stayed on the stage the longest, bowing and making the crowd cheer louder and softer. After ten minutes, Gustav finally threw out his drumsticks and joined the rest of the band backstage. The crowd stayed and cheered until the main lights came back on and guards started ushering them out of the venue.

"So? What'd you girls think?" Skylar asked as they walked back to the car. "Was that awesome or what?"

"Awesome?! Try completely _incredible_!" They replied excitedly as Kagome held Bill's towel close and Sango beamed down at Tom's guitar pick in her hand.

"That's what we like to hear," Dylan said. "you girls can sell those and get a nice chunk of change for them you know."

Kagome and Sango's faces went completely pale as they gasped. "Never!"

"Ooh! Look at that Vanquish!" Skylar said as he started looking it over.

"Phew, nice," Dylan whistled. "metallic silver with a tan interior, classic."

"Kagome," Sango said with wide eyes. "check out the license plate."

Kagome tore her gaze away from the white towel she was clutching and looked at the plate on the back of the car. It read: DOGBOY.

"Dogboy," She said. "and he's parked right next to us."

"Let's get out of here before they see us." Sango said as she quickly got into the Viper.

"C'mon guys," Kagome said as she got into the car as well.

"What's your hurry?" Skylar asked.

"Yeah," Dylan agreed as the continued looking at the Vanquish.

"Doesn't matter, just _get in_." She replied as Sango checked to see if Inuyasha and Miroku were coming.

"Alright, alright, calm down." Dylan said as he got in the backseat with Kagome. "c'mon Skylar."

"I'm coming," He replied as he looked in through the window of the Vanquish. "just give me a sec."

The girls tapped their feet anxiously as they waited for Skylar to get in the car.

"Uh, Kagome," Sango said. "you might wanna brace yourself for impact."

"Oh no," Kagome groaned as Inuyasha and Miroku made their way to their car. "Skylar, get in _now_!"

"_Okay_!" He said as he climbed into the driver's seat. "damn, what's your problem?"

"Just drive!" Kagome and Sango nearly screamed.

"Okay!" Skylar yelled back as he reved the engine. "Geez, take a chill pill."

"Hey Inuyasha," Miroku said as they approached the Vanquish. "look who's in the car next to us."

Inuyasha looked in the back window of the Viper as it pulled out and saw Kagome and her date, Dylan, in the backseat and smiled. "Hurry up and get in the car."

"Why?"

"Cause we're gonna have a little fun with them."

"What kind of fun?"

"We're gonna run them down." He replied as he quickly got into the driver's seat and started the engine with Miroku following.

Kagome and Sango sighed, relieved that Inuyasha and Miroku didn't see them.

"Thank Kami," Sango sighed as she leaned back in the seat.

"Yeah, good thing they didn't see us." Kagome replied as she leaned into Dylan.

"Who didn't see us?" Dylan asked as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Uh, guys," Skylar said nervously as he looked in the rearview mirror. "looks like we have a follower."

"Shit," The girls said in unison as they saw the silver Vanquish in the rearview mirror.

"Who's that?" Dylan asked as he looked back at then through the back window.

"Inuyasha and Miroku," They replied. "they must be getting back at us for what happened at the concert."

"Ha, then we'll outrun them easy," Dylan chuckled. "Book it Skylar."

"Done and done." Skylar said with a smirk as hr pushed on the gas pedal, pushing the speedometer up to eighty-five.

"We're so gonna get arrested for this." Sango said as she watched the needle rise.

"Chill out, we'll be fine." Skylar reassured. "We've done this plenty of times before."

"They're gaining on us." Kagome said as she looked out through the back window with Dylan.

"Not for long," Skylar said as he took a sharp left turn, almost making the car go on two wheels.

"Whoa!" They all said as they flew to the right, Dylan and Kagome slamming into the right hand door.

"Sorry guys, seatbelts please." Skylar said apologetically as they all put on their seatbelts.

"Did we lose them?" Sango asked.

"Nope." Kagome replied as the Vanquish rounded the corner too. "Go faster."

"I'm working on it," He said. "this car only goes up to one hundred and twenty miles an hour."

"Only?!" The girls said. "What do you mean only?! That's incredible!"

"Can you just go faster?" Dylan asked as the Vanquish got closer, only ten feet away now.

"I'm going!" Skylar replied as the speedometer rose to ninety-three mph. "Hold on!" He added as he made another sharp turn.

Despite the seatbelts, Dylan and Kagome still slammed into the doors on the turns and Sango nearly flipped onto Skylar or into the door as well.

"Geez, careful on the turns." Dylan said as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Well I'm sorry but do you wanna lose them or not?" He replied. "besides, I told you to hold on."

"It looks like we lost them," Sango said as she looked in the rearview.

"Thank Kami," Skylar sighed as he slowed back down to seventy.

"Whoa!" They all yelled as they jerked forward. "What the hell was that?!"

"Go! Go! Go!" Kagome said as Inuyasha and Miroku bumped into them again.

"I'm going!" Skylar said as he sped back up to ninety, pushing them a good thirty feet ahead.

"They'd better not've put a dent in my car." Dylan growled as he flipped them off through the window as Inuyasha flipped him back.

"Alright gang, hang on tight cause we're pulling the classis move," Skylar said as he sped up to ninety-five.

"And what would that be?" Sango asked.

"The U-turn," He eplied as he quickly twisted the wheel, making the car spin into the opposite lane.

Everyone screamed as they slammed into the left hand side of the car.

"Everyone alright?" He asked once the car straightened out and sped past the Vanquish.

"Uh yeah." They replied.

"Good cause we're home free!" He cheered as they sped down the road, leaving Inuyasha and Miroku in the dust…

**To be continued…**

**A/N: **Okay, that's chapter 11. I hope you liked it and pleeze review or PM me! Auf wiedersehen!

Luv Ya!,

Inuyashagrl101 (:


	12. Chapter 12: The Real Romeo

**A/N: **Guten tag everyone! Okay, well I know it's been a while since I updated this story but I've just been really busy with school and everything so you guys will have to be patient with me okay? Oh, and I think I might actually start writing an actual book and see if I can get it published so I might become an actual author! Obviously not anytime soon, but maybe in the next year or so if I'm lucky. Well thanks to all of my readers and reviewers!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

Let Me Love You, Chapter 12

Last Time

"Good cause we're home free!" He cheered as they sped down the road, leaving Inuyasha and Miroku in the dust…

Now - Monday, September 10, Shikon High

'_Who do they think they are anyway?'_ Kagome thought as she jotted down History notes. _'Following us around, trying to ruin our dates, and then almost killing us coming home.'_

After what Inuyasha and Miroku did at the concert, Kagome and Sango refused to talk to them or even look in their direction and have stuck to their word all day long.

"Psst! Kagome!" Inuyasha whispered from three seats back.

Kagome ground her teeth together and wrote her notes so hard, her pencil tip snapped. _'Just ignore him.' _She reminded herself as she pulled out her extra pencil and continued writing.

"Psst! Kagome! Over here!" Inuyasha whispered again as he tossed a crumpled piece of paper at her, hitting her in the head.

Kagome took a deep breath and gripped her pencil tighter. _'Just ignore him.' _She repeated in her mind.

"Psst! Kagome!" He whispered as he threw another paper at her.

"What?!" She yelled as she stood up and turned around to face him.

"Eh-hum," Mr. Kimura cleared his throat loudly. "Take it to the hall Ms. Higurashi."

"Gladly!" Kagome snapped as she slammed her books shut, picked them up, and left the room.

"Oh my Kami!" Kagome said angrily as she kicked a locker closest to her and sat on the floor with her back against the wall. "This can't be happening."

"Kagome?"

Kagome looked up and saw Kaya, the insanely shy girl that sits with them at lunch.

"Hey Kaya," She replied as she picked herself up.

"Why are you out in the hall?" Kaya asked timidly as she shuffled her feet.

"I got kicked out because Inuyasha was throwing papers at me." Kagome sighed.

"Oh," Kaya said as she blushed and looked at the floor. "Well I found something you might be interested in."

Kagome could feel her eyebrows furrow together in confusion. "Like what?"

Kaya smiled shyly as she pulled out a small memo pad from the tote bag she was carrying. "I found it in my Chemistry class on one of the desks after class."

Kagome took the book and flipped through it quickly. "Whose desk was it on?"

"That's the interesting thing," Kaya said. "you said that Skylar left the poem for Sango, right?"

"Yeah, he said he did."

"Well turn to page eight."

Kagome looked at the corners of the pages and noticed that they were numbered. _'Geez, this person doesn't miss a beat.'_ She thought as she turned to page eight and gasped.

"Yeah, that's what I did too." Kaya said, noticing Kagome's reaction.

There on the page was the same exact poem Sango received with her flowers.

"But Skylar and Dylan both go to Koffman High, not Shikon High." Kagome said. "So it can't be Skylar's."

"Exactly." Kaya replied. "And you'll never guess whose desk I found it on."

"Whose?"

"Miroku's."

Kagome's mouth nearly hit the floor. "No way!"

"Yeah way, he sits right next to me." She said with a nod. "I was going to return it to him, but I thought I should show you and Sango first."

"Wow, thanks so much Kaya." Kagome said happily as she hugged her. "This is beyond awesome."

"It was nothing." She replied as she blushed and shuffled her feet again. "Well I should get going."

"Alright, thanks again." Kagome said as she watched Kaya walk down the hall. "I _so_ gotta show Sango this."

"Oh…my…Kami!" Sango said as she stared down at the poem, _her_ poem, in Miroku's notebook. "Are you positive it's his?"

"Kaya said it was on his desk," Kagome replied as they both sat down at their lunch table. "but we have to be sure, right?"

"And how do we do that?" Sango asked confusedly.

Kagome smiled and tore out a piece of paper from the notebook and wrote "petition" at the top. "Watch this." She said as she waved Miroku over. "Hey Miroku! Come here quick!"

"I thought you two weren't talking to me or Inuyasha." He said once he made it to their table.

"We're not, but we need people to sign this petition for Civics class." She replied as she slid the paper and pen towards him.

"Civics huh?" Miroku asked as he eyed them suspiciously.

"Yep." Kagome replied with a nod. "You'll be the first to sign."

"Hmm, alright." Miroku said as he scribbled his name down. "There you go."

"Thank you." Kagome said as he walked back to his table.

"A petition for Civics?" Sango asked with a smile. "We don't even_ have _Civics until next year."

"Well he bought it didn't he?" Kagome said as she opened the book and compared the handwriting. "Both are written in chicken scratch, looks like we have a match."

"So Miroku's the one who really sent me the poem and flowers?" Sango asked.

"Looks like it," Kagome replied. "who knew Miroku could actually be romantic?"

"And who knew Skylar would lie like that?" Sango sighed.

"Yeah, sorry chica." Kagome said as she leaned her head on Sango's shoulder.

"Thanks Kags," Sango said as she leaned her head on Kagome's.

"But don't worry, we'll get that boy back." Kagome promised.

"How?"

"I don't know but we'll find a way. I'll come home with you after school."

"But don't you have practice with Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"Damn, yeah," Kagome sighed. "I'll come over after, okay?"

"Okay, sounds good."

"We'll have a popcorn and ice cream night while we plan our attack on Skylar."

"Deal." Sango giggled.

After school, Kagome got dressed and ready for her next practice with Inuyasha. Once she got to the track, she saw Inuyasha sitting on the side of the track rubbing his hand and fingers.

"Hey," She said as she approached him. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha replied as he looked up at her. "it's just that the joints in my hands hurt, like they're cramped up or something."

"That's weird," Kagome said. "and I know you didn't take notes since you were too busy throwing papers at me."

"Oh yeah, sorry about that." He said nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. "I just wanted your attention, I didn't mean to get you kicked out."

"Uh-huh." She said as she rolled her eyes. _'Okay, something's definitely up with him, he's actually not being a jerk.'_

"Alright, well let's get to work shall we?" Inuyasha said as he attempted to stand up. "Damn, my knees kill too."

"Okay, that's really weird." Kagome said as she helped him up. "You didn't even do anything today."

"Yeah, I know," He replied. "but it's nothing, my joints have been hurting a lot lately from practices and everything."

"You sure?" She asked cautiously.

"Yeah, let's start laps." He insisted as he started jogging with her not too far behind.

'_Alright, he's probably right,'_ She thought. _'it's nothing, he'll be fine.' _Kagome kept reassuring herself until she noticed a weird thing on the back of his leg.

"Inuyasha! Wait a minute!" She called.

"What is it?" He asked. "We have a lot of work to do if you're gonna make the team."

"I know, but what's that weird thing on the back of your calf?" She asked.

"I don't know, you tell me." Inuyasha said as he turned around.

Kagome's eyes widened as he stared at the weird purplish patcj on the back part of his calf. _'Okay, there's definitely something wrong with him.'…_

**To be continued…**

**A/N: **Alright, there's chapter 12! Yay! I got two major events in one chapter! Hooray!! Haha! Well thanks for reading and pleeze review or PM me! Auf wiedersehen!

Luv Ya!,

Inuyashagrl101 (:


End file.
